


Vengeance

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banishment, Betrayed Percy Jackson, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Percy is gonna marry Annabeth, when his mother and step-dad is murdered. Who is the murderer? Annabeth. Working with Zeus. Percy befriends Artemis, becomes public enemy #1 on Olympus, and flees. [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO.**

**Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books.**

**So, read on, and welcome to Vengeance, byFanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition. On with it!**

**_Percy PoV_ **

Finally, after all these years of fighting, after two wars, there was peace. 

Well, in its own twisted way, but it was peace nonetheless. 

Things at the camps were both still hectic, but that was to be expected. 

I wasn't needed at either camp for the time being, so I was going to stop by my mom's place. 

She probably doesn't even know if I'm alive anymore. 

I am the worst son in the history of ever. 

Really. 

I mean, who runs off to battle without telling their parent, and then doesn't stop by afterwards to let them know their child is still alive? 

Was that right? I don't know, I could just ask Annabeth later. 

She knows everything! 

She even knew when I was going to propose to her! That's, like, impossible! 

She said yes though, and that's all that really mattered. 

I mounted Blackjack, and soon I was soaring through the clouds on my flying horse. Yeah, being a demigod is weird. 

A few minutes later, we descended to the roof of the apartment building my mom and Paul were staying at. 

Blackjack flew off to find some doughnuts while I took the steps three at a time to get to my mom's floor. 

When I rang the bell, there was no   
response. 

Mom always got the door. 

I knocked on the door, and it swung open. 

Mom knew better than to leave the door unlocked in this part of Manhattan. 

Something just felt off, so I uncapped Riptide, holding the sword at the ready. 

What I saw made me drop it in shock. 

My mother and her husband lay in bed. 

I would've thought they were sleeping if not for the bullet holes in their foreheads. 

Everything became hazy. Red. I don't remember much. 

Just screaming myself hoarse, and my fiancé's face. 

When I finally awoke from my nightmare ridden sleep, I was in a comfortable bed in a room that was far too bright. 

I groaned, sitting up with much effort. 

Annabeth walked into the room, a plate of freshly baked blue cookies in her hands. 

The love of my life set the plate down before pulling a chair over to sit with me. 

"Annabeth," I mumbled weakly. "What happened?" 

"Oh, Percy," she sighed. "You don't remember?" 

I took a deep breath, feeling myself begin to panic, like that time in Alaska when I stepped in that quicksand type stuff. 

"I remember some," I croaked. "Mom and Paul are dead. Murdered. Bullet holes in their foreheads. After that, everything's hazy."

Annabeth nodded, planting a kiss on my forehead. "You lost control of your powers, Percy. You almost died." Her eyes began to water. "I was so scared." 

I squeezed her hand. "But I'm here now. We can figure this all out, yeah?" 

My girl pecked my cheek. "Yeah. Now that you're awake, though, we have to attend a meeting at the Olympian council."

As we left for the meeting, I grabbed one of the blue cookies. 

Fine, two. 

Alright, three. 

Okay, okay, I took the whole plate. 

I didn't quite understand what everyone was saying, but at the end of the meeting, I was a god, and Annabeth was a goddess. 

Her mom whisked us off to our palace, and I flopped down on the couch. "I'm tired." 

"Too tired for a Finding Nemo marathon?" She questioned. 

I shot up. "Never!" 

Annabeth laughed her incredible laugh and we curled up on the couch, watching the movies. 

As the credits rolled, I felt myself drift off. 

When I woke up, Annabeth was asleep in my arms. 

I sat up, waking her. "Good morning, beautiful." 

"That was cheesy," she remarked. 

"It was honest," I replied, pecking her lips. 

We had blue pancakes and walked around Olympus, enjoying each other's company. 

My fiancé insisted we not return to the apartment where my mother was murdered. 

Late that night, of course, I snuck out to take a look anyway. 

I made an ice cast of the imprint the gun left on the bullet shells. 

I was going to find the killer, no matter what. 

As I was sneaking back into the house, I found Annabeth polishing a gun. 

I used my powers to make the door open and close again. 

She scrambled to hide the gun under the couch before racing back to the bedroom. 

I trailed behind her, making sure she didn't see me at first. 

Annabeth walked out from behind the door. "Percy, what were you doing out so late?" 

"I went to see the apartment," I replied honestly. "I needed closure." 

Her eyes softened. "I thought you were with another woman." 

I shook my head. "I love you, Annabeth. I would never cheat on you." 

She nodded, pecking my cheek. "I'm sorry. Please come back to bed." 

I planted a kiss between her eyes and went to shower. 

I cleaned up and slipped into bed next to Annabeth, kissing the back of her head as I fell asleep. 

I was awoken in the morning by her lips on my forehead. 

"Good morning," I mumbled sleepily. My fiancé smiled. "I'm going to look at wedding dresses with Hazel and Piper, okay?" 

I nodded. "Be safe." 

She pecked my lips, and she was gone. 

After she left, I got out of bed and grabbed the gun from under the couch. 

I sighed. 

The signatures were a match. My flancé killed my mom. 

I put the gun back where I found it and thought for a long time. 

I didn't know why she would do it, or if she was doing it for someone else. 

I needed to tell someone I could trust not to report my findings. Someone that could take care of themselves. Someone that would listen. 

Lady Artemis. 

I grabbed the gun again and sent a prayer to the Olympian goddess. 

I appeared in a palace of silver. 

If it was gold, it would have been like Apollo's temple, but probably shiny on a less obnoxious level. 

"Yes, well, my twin can be rather obnoxious at times," a voice drawled. 

I bowed toward the twelve-year-old. "Lady Artemis. Thank you." 

"No need for the formalities, Perseus," Artemis stated bluntly. "You're the one decent male on this planet, and you did help me out from under the sky a few years back. Giving you some closure is the least I can do." 

I nodded, handing her the gun and the bullet casings. 

Artemis paused. "Is this not your fiancé's gun?" 

I gulped, shaking my head. 

The goddess's stone face dropped, revealing one of pain and pity. 

"I am very sorry, Perseus," she answered quietly. 

I took the items back. "Better to find out now than later." 

"So what do you plan to do?" Artemis asked. 

"Tell her I just need time to grieve, for now. Try to find out more," I replied. "Find out why."

"If there is anything I may do to help..." Artemis offered. 

"There is one thing," I responded. 

"And what would that be, Perseus?" The silver-eyed goddess inquired. 

"Call me Percy. Perseus is too serious," I explained. 

Artemis nodded. "She will be home soon, Perseus." 

With that, she waved her hand, and I appeared back at the palace. 

I sighed, putting the gun back under the couch. 

Annabeth opened the door, and I rushed over to help her with all the things she had bought.

"Hey, Annabeth," I started. "We need to talk." 

"About what?" She asked. 

"I...I think I need more time," I choked. 

"You...you're leaving?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. "No, no, I don't want to leave. I just...need time to think. I don't want to marry you while still grieving, that's all." 

"So you want to postpone the wedding," Annabeth concluded. "I understand." 

I thanked her, taking the bags to sort out the things she had bought. 

Maybe I didn't love her anymore, but I was going to find out as much as I could before I told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy spent the next few months training in every fighting style known to the gods. 

And he was damn good at it. He also talked to his confidant often. 

He had learned that Annabeth wasn't working alone. No, she was working with an Olympian. 

A fucking Olympian. 

Why would any of them want his mom dead? 

Percy sent another prayer to Artemis. 

Artemis covered her nose and waved a hand at Percy. 

"You smell awful," The goddess stated bluntly as she snapped her fingers, causing the stink and sweat to go away. 

Percy thanked her before reporting his findings. 

Then he said something that shocked even himself. "I'm going to tell Annabeth that I know, to see what else I can get out of her." 

"And where will you go afterwards?" The goddess inquired. 

"I don't know," Percy replied. 

Artemis wished him good luck. 

Percy appeared back in the palace he shared with Annabeth. 

He grabbed the gun and waited for her to return. 

And she did, fifteen minutes or so later. 

"How did you-" Annabeth started when she saw the gun in his hands. 

"I know you killed them," Percy stated bluntly. "Just tell me why." 

"Because if you still had mortal family, you wouldn't have accepted godhood," Annabeth told him. "Besides, Zeus sanctioned it. We need you to fight for Olympus. You needed to accept immortality." 

"Who else?" He asked angrily. "Nobody else," Annabeth replied. "But he's the king of the gods. There's nothing you can do." 

Percy handed her his ring. "Consider this a warning." The look on her face was priceless. 

He appeared in Artemis's palace, angry as Hades.

"She's working with Zeus," he grunted. Artemis nodded. "So you'll be off, then?" 

Percy nodded. "Just one thing, though." 

Then he kissed her. 

Artemis didn't castrate him. 

She didn't even make a sound of surprise. 

No, she only hesitated a moment before kissing him back. 

Artemis pulled away for breath. "Percy..." 

"I'll come back for you," The god whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead as he flashed away. 

Artemis just stood there for a moment, stunned. 

Percy appeared in the Himalayas, hidden away in a little cave. 

And he was wearing a silver watch. 

I hope you didn't think you could do something like that and just leave, Artemis spoke in his mind. 

Percy chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

The god walked deeper into the cave, finding that it led to a whole network of caves and tunnels within the Himalayan mountain range. 

Perseus spent the next months fortifying the place, making it his hideout. 

Within six months, Percy had a training area, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, armoury, forge, and so much more. 

"Thought this news would be best delivered in person," a voice spoke from behind him. 

Percy found himself pinning Artemis to the wall, holding a dagger at her throat. 

The god dropped the blade, releasing Artemis. 

"And what would that be?" Percy asked. "You've been made Public Enemy #1 on Olympus," Artemis stated absentmindedly, looking around. 

"I'm surprised it took that long," Percy muttered. 

There was a crackling above, and rocks began to fall. 

One fell particularly close, launching them backwards. 

They hit another wall, both knocked unconscious. 

An hour or so later, Percy came to. 

He groaned, sitting up. 

After regaining his senses, the god brought his visitor to his bedroom, laying her on the bed and draping the blanket over her. Percy grabbed some nectar and ambrosia, mixing the two godly foods together to make a soup. 

He brought the concoction back to his bedroom, setting it down on the   
nightstand. 

Artemis emitted a quiet groan and sat up. 

Percy touched her hand. "How do you feel, Artemis?" 

"Like crap," she groaned. 

Percy chuckled. "Nectar and ambrosia soup awaits your command." 

Artemis patted the spot next to her on the bed as a signal for him to join her. 

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You aren't going to castrate me, are you?" 

Artemis burst out laughing. "No, not yet at least." 

Percy slid under the covers, grabbing the bowl of soup. 

Artemis rested her head on his shoulder, not complaining when Percy fed her. 

"You should have some too," the goddess murmured. Percy shook his head. 

"I'll kiss you if you have the rest," Artemis bribed. 

Percy immediately downed the soup, setting it down on the nightstand. 

Artemis snorted. 

"I feel like you would have kissed me either way," Percy commented. 

"Shut up," Artemis snapped. 

"Make me," he replied. 

And so she did. 

Kissing does that. 

Artemis pulled away, breathing heavily. Percy was grinning his lopsided grin. 

"So am I your boyfriend now?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. An Olympian goddess dating the most wanted man on Olympus. How scandalous," Artemis gasped between fits of laughter. 

"It was worth a shot," Percy sighed. 

"I didn't say no," The silver-eyed goddess replied. "I just didn't say yes." 

"I'm confused," Percy stated. 

"If I find out you've been kissing any other girls I'll be mad," Artemis explained. "But I believe in the concept of a first date." 

"Okay," Percy conceded. "How does a movie theatre in Paris sound?" 

"Cheesy yet abnormal," The silver-eyed goddess responded. 

Percy grabbed her hand, and they appeared in front of a movie theatre. 

That happened to be next to the Eiffel Tower. 

Artemis shivered as the ticket clerk leered at her. 

Percy wrapped his arms around her from behind, glaring at the man. 

The couple got popcorn and watched some cheesy romance movie. 

As they left, Artemis complained about it being so cheesy. 

Percy retorted by telling her the cheesiness was what made them so good. 

Of course, they visited the Eiffel Tower because it was so close. 

They appeared back at the cave system Percy lived in. 

They laid on the couch, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms. 

"Artemis," Percy began. "Am I the only boy you've ever kissed?" 

"No," Artemis replied bluntly. "You're the first one I've kissed back." 

"Is it true that you're still a virgin?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Annabeth just seemed too eager," Percy answered. 

"Why? Thinking of sex already?" He teased. 

Artemis responded by slapping his shoulder. 

Percy smiled, kissing the back of her ear. "Would you mind me doing something that would usually result in castration?" The god asked. 

"What the hell," Artemis replied, kissing him. 

Percy threw her over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom, tossing her down on it. 

Before the goddess could get any words out, Percy's lips were on hers. 

As the god ran out of breath, he rolled off of Artemis, holding her close. 

"Why?" Artemis managed to utter. "Meh," Percy replied. "I felt like it." 

"I change my mind," Artemis decided. "You're my boyfriend if you so choose to accept." 

"What made you change your mind?" Percy asked. 

Artemis nuzzled into the god's chest. "You give good hugs." 

Percy kissed the top of her head. "You can have as many hugs as you want." 

"Percy," the silver-eyed goddess murmured. "Can I stay the night?" 

He kissed her nose. "I didn't know my hugs were that good." 

Artemis pecked his lips, curling up next to her boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry," She whispered. 

"For what?" Percy asked. 

"My father and your fiancé doing what they did..." Artemis trailed off. 

"It wasn't your fault, moon," The god supplied, holding his girlfriend close. 

Artemis pecked his cheek. "Good night, Percy." 

She didn't mind that he called her moon. 

In fact, she liked the nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Artemis PoV_ **

When I woke up in the morning, Percy's arms were around me, my head on his chest. 

"Good morning, moon," he mumbled groggily. 

I sighed. "There's another council meeting in a couple of hours. I should get going." 

"Do you really have to attend all those meetings?" My boyfriend asked. 

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a few days." 

Percy tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, causing a slight blush to rise on my cheeks. "Be safe, moon." 

I pecked his lips and flashed back to my palace, where I showered and changed. 

Afterwards, I made my way to the throne room. I did my best not to fall asleep as my father babbled on about Percy being the biggest threat to Olympus at the moment, and how we needed to take him out. 

He wasn't a threat to Olympus. 

No, Percy was a threat to Zeus. 

After the meeting I returned to my palace, finding a very unpleasant surprise waiting for me. 

I may be an Olympian, but if you are sorely outnumbered and unprepared, you will most likely lose. 

I grunted as the blade embedded itself in my gut, pain erupting. 

I felt blow after blow from weapons, fists, arms, legs, you name it. 

After a few minutes, I had been disarmed, and could no longer fight back. 

I prayed for Percy, and he appeared within seconds. 

The cut on my forehead allowed for ichor to blur my vision, so I could not see much of anything. 

Finally, the last assailant stopped kicking me, yanked away. 

I whimpered as Percy picked me up. I was able to make out the piercing green eyes through the haziness before passing out. 

I came to some time later and attempted to sit up. 

"Just rest, moon," Percy chided softly. 

Percy obliged to my request, laying down next to me. 

"Percy," I murmured. "They said you hired them. I know you didn't." 

He kissed the top of my head. "I didn't hire anyone, and I certainly wouldn't have them attack you." 

"I'm tired," I murmured. 

"That's okay," Percy told me. "You got hurt pretty bad. If you need anything, tell me." 

I grabbed his arm, pulling it so it was draped over my waist. 

He kissed my forehead, and I drifted off again. 

I was awoken by the smell of cookies. 

Percy was sitting next to me, holding a plate of cookies. 

"Why are they blue?" I yawned. 

"Because blue is my favourite colour, and my mom used to make me blue cookies," he replied. "They make me feel better, so I thought they might make you feel better too."

I sat up, pecking the god's cheek. 

Percy smiled and held out a cookie for me. 

It was an exceptionally yummy cookie. 

My boyfriend set the plate down, and I crawled into his lap. 

"Hug?" He asked. 

My response was to curl up and snuggle into his chest. 

Percy kissed the top of my head. 

I closed my eyes, drifting off again. 

When I woke up, Percy lay next to me, arm around my waist. 

I pecked his cheek, watching his eyes flutter open. 

My boyfriend rolled so he was hovering above me. 

The god kissed my nose. "Good morning, moon." 

I smiled. "Good morning to you too, Percy. Now, why don't you give me a real kiss?" 

As we locked lips, my arms went around his neck. 

"You like my kisses, don't you?" Percy asked. 

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't," I replied. "But your hugs are better." 

Percy spent the next five minutes rolling around on the bed with me in his arms. 

I smiled into his chest. 

I was alerted of a meeting and sighed. "I have to go now, Percy." 

He grumbled and released me from his grasp. 

I kissed the tip of his nose. "I promise I'll be back soon. Don't do anything abnormally stupid." 

Percy pecked my lips and I flashed back to my palace. 

After a quick shower, I tossed on a fresh set of clothes and appeared in my throne. 

The last of the Olympians appeared a minute or so later, and the meeting began. 

Zeus went on and on about how Percy needed to be taken down, saying the god had threatened Olympus and injured a group of scouts. 

My father displayed the wounded faces. 

They were the ones that had attacked me a few days earlier. 

After the meeting, I flashed back over to Percy's cave hideout, kissing his cheek as I landed on his back. 

"Miss me?" He asked cheekily. 

I jumped off him, landing on the couch. 

"The group of men that attacked me was a group of Olympian scouts," I began. "They take orders from Zeus, and Zeus alone." 

Percy grunted. "So your father had my mother killed and you attacked. If a fight's what he wants, it's what he'll get." 

I placed a hand on his chest. "Think about this, Percy." 

"I did. Zeus is being an awful leader. I'll do better. I'll make sure that everyone has a say. Like a democracy. Not a dictatorship," He replied. 

"My father thought the same thing when Kronos was in charge," I told him. "If you lose, he'll have you faded." 

He kissed my forehead. "I beat Kronos and Gaia. Zeus is nothing. Besides, when I'm in charge, I'll have you to keep me in check." 

I pecked his lips. "You understand that I'll be fighting against you, don't you?" 

"I'd hope not. I was thinking of interrupting the next council meeting," Percy explained. 

I sighed. "Don't be stupid, Percy."

"I'm always stupid," he replied. 

"Don't go getting yourself killed," I amended. 

Percy nodded, pecking my lips. "I have a couple of steaks cooking. You want one?" 

I nodded, and we had a peaceful lunch. 

We ended up watching Finding Nemo on the couch. I tried to savour the feeling of being wrapped up in my boyfriend's arms while he was absorbed in the movie. 

I felt his lips on my neck and bit my lip. Not because I didn't like it. 

Quite the opposite actually. 

I twisted around so I was straddling Percy and kissed his jaw. 

He kissed me softly on the lips, and I melted. 

My boyfriend's hands rested at my waist, mine on his shoulders. 

After a bit, I pulled away. 

Percy planted a kiss on my temple. "What's wrong?" 

"It's just..." I trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I know Zeus is many bad things, but I never thought of him as the kind of person to send trained fighters after his daughter." 

Percy held me close, and we stayed like that for a long time. 

We were interrupted by a rumbling from deeper with the mountain. 

A man appeared from the darkness. "I'm Levi, the negotiator of the Outcasts." 

Recognition flashed through his eyes. "Artemis?" 

I blinked. Levi was another of Zeus's sons, making him my half brother. An old friend. 

I slipped out of Percy's grasp. " Long time no see, Levi." 

He smiled. Brown, curly hair and icy blue eyes still the same. 

"Yeah," My half brother agreed. "Getting banished from Olympus does that to a guy." 

I smiled and gave him a platonic hug. 

Percy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, hi. I'm Percy Jackson." 

Levi walked over to Percy. "Like the most wanted guy on Olympus?" 

My boyfriend nodded uncomfortably. 

"So, who are the outcasts?" I asked. 

Levi cleared his throat. "Father banished quite a few people. For the most part, he just felt his power was being threatened. We've banned together, assembling a force to wage war on Zeus and the corruption on   
Olympus." Percy seemed confused. 

I kissed his cheek. "They're a more organized version of what you're going to do." 

"But I just want justice for my mother," Percy argued. "And you." 

"But I'm doing what they're doing, you'll get your justice and prevent anything like that from happening to anyone," I reasoned. 

Percy nodded, kissing my cheek. 

"I'm still gonna kick his ass," he grumbled. 

Levi cleared his throat. "So, um, is he your..." 

I blushed. "Percy is my boyfriend." 

The icy blue eyes of his narrowed. "Alright, dude. We need to talk." 

"Don't break him," I warned. 

I climbed up onto a ledge, watching their conversation from above. 

"So you're sleeping with my sister?" Levi asked in an accusatory voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Artemis PoV_ **

"Uhhh," Percy replied intelligently. "I've shared a bed with her before." 

Levi snarled at him. "Have you or have you not been having sex with my baby sister?" 

"Have not," Percy responded. 

"When did you start dating?" Levi asked. 

"Um, well..." Percy gulped. "I'm not really sure." Levi grabbed his shirt. "Why is that?" 

"Well, long story short, my, at the time, fiancé killed my mom after the war, and when I figured it out I told Artemis. When I told my former fiancé about how I knew what she did, I had been in communication with Artemis for a while. After I told her, I told Artemis what I had learned, and before I left, I kissed Artemis. Please don't maim me!" Percy yelped as Levi pulled out his knife. 

I jumped down from my hiding spot and grabbed Levi's arm. 

"Levi," I chided. "I can take care of myself. I like him a lot. Please don't castrate him. Besides, he gives good hugs." 

"I give good hugs too!" Levi exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but his hugs are better," I stated bluntly. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at Percy again. "Hurt her and you die. And for the record, my hugs are way better than yours." 

"Then how come I'm the one administering a hug?" Percy asked smugly, arms around me. 

"Didn't think you knew what administering meant," I mumbled. 

"I'm having a very important discussion with your brother," Percy said seriously. 

I sighed. "You both give warm, cuddly hugs. I can get hugs from both of you." 

Percy kissed the top of my head. 

"Now that this strange argument on hugs is over, how about some pizza?" I asked. 

They both nodded and we snacked on the cheesy goodness. 

After finishing two and a half pizzas each, the boys tapped out. 

"I'm going to get ready for bed," I announced. 

"You're staying tonight?" Percy asked. 

I shrugged. "I don't want to go back just yet." 

Levi and I said our goodbyes and he disappeared back into the darkness. 

Percy nodded and I left to the master bedroom. 

After I showered, I put on my underwear and one of Percy's shirts as my pyjamas. 

I walked back out to the living area and placed my hands over his eyes. 

"Guess who?" I asked jokingly. 

Percy pulled me over the couch and into his lap. "The most amazingest girl in the world." 

"Amazingest isn't a word, Percy," I pointed out. 

"You're so amazing that a new word was needed so you could be described," he replied smoothly. 

I kissed his cheek. "Go take a shower so we can cuddle." 

Percy did as told, and as he showered I curled up on the bed. 

I closed my eyes, taking a little nap. 

I stirred, feeling a warmth wrap around me. 

"I thought you were waiting for me so we could cuddle," Percy murmured in my ear. 

I pecked his lips. "I sleep when I want to." 

Percy shrugged and kissed my cheek. 

I pecked his lips again and he smiled into my neck. "Good night moon." 

I snuggled into his chest, slowly drifting off. 

I was awoken in the morning by a soft peck on the lips. 

My eyes fluttered open, and I found that Percy had made more of his blue pancakes. 

I sat up and kissed my boyfriend's cheek, taking the food. 

Percy chuckled, sitting down next to me. After I finished the pancakes, Percy whisked the tray away and pulled me into a warm, cuddly hug. 

I closed my eyes, head rested in the crook of his neck. 

"What'll you say when the others ask where you've been?" Percy asked. 

"I'll say I was with a man," I murmured. 

Percy kissed my cheek. "When they call you a liar, just call me Mason." 

I looked up to see that he now had orange hair, brown eyes, a scar on his face, and a slightly different face shape. 

I leaned over and bit his neck. 

Percy gave a soft groan as my teeth sunk into his neck and I started sucking. 

When I pulled away, Percy did the same to my collarbone. 

I gave a soft moan, my hand entangling in his hair. 

Neither of us has an explanation; he was mine and I was his. 

Percy's lips travelled to mine, and he kissed me softly. 

When I pulled away for breath, there was a slight blush on my cheeks. 

"I need to get going now," I murmured quietly, my lips ghosting his ear. 

I arrived back to my palace and showered. 

I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror. 

There was already a hickey starting to form on my collarbone. 

A little bit would be visible-just a smidge of purple, but not the whole thing. 

I slipped on a fresh set of clothes and went out to split some arrows. 

When I arrived back to my palace to eat lunch, Aphrodite was waiting for me. 

"Who is he?" She asked. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. 

Aphrodite pulled on my shirt, revealing the hickey. "And I suppose some squirrel threw a nut at you and gave you a bruise?" 

"Uh, yeah?" I replied. 

She scoffed. "Please. It's a hickey. Lucky for me, I have a database for figuring out who." 

She thought for a minute. "Is your brain boiling?" I asked. 

"I haven't slept with him," Aphrodite gasped. 

I snorted. "I would hope not. He isn't even from this pantheon." 

Her eyes bugged out and I smiled. 

"Come on! Tell me! I have to know!" The love goddess exclaimed. 

I smiled at her again. 

The next days were spent batting off Aphrodite's attempts to find out who I was with. 

Then a council meeting was called. 

After Zeus had finished his rant about Perseus, Aphrodite decided to speak. 

"I have a complaint," she stated. "Artemis has a hickey and she won't tell me who gave it to her." 

"Vindictive bitch," I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"So who is it?" Apollo asked. 

"I don't see why this is a concern of the council," I dodged. 

"Come on! We're all family, and we look out for each other!" Hermes exclaimed. 

I scoffed. "Father would attempt to smite him with the master bolt, Apollo would attempt to shoot him down, Aphrodite would attempt to sleep with him, and everyone else would bombard him with questions." 

They all denied this. 

I sighed. "He isn't even from the Greek Pantheon." 

"Then we must know!" Athena exclaimed. "For your safety." 

"Well," Percy drawled. "You all seem nice, but Arty could probably kick my ass with both hands tied behind her back if she felt like it." 

"Are you her fuckbuddy?" Aphrodite asked. Percy wrinkled his nose. "That is such a demeaning term. No, I'm Mason, her boyfriend." 

"Prove it," Apollo scoffed. 

I sighed and got down from my throne, moving to stand next to him. 

I kissed Percy's cheek. "This is Mason. He's my boyfriend. That's why I've been spending so much time off Olympus." Apollo narrowed his eyes. "He's a nerd." 

I shrugged. "He's kind. And cute." 

Percy smiled, kissing the top of my head. 

Aphrodite squealed, nearly falling out of her chair. 

"So..." Percy trailed off. "Is the meeting over?" 

We were dismissed, and I flashed back to my palace. 

I crawled into his lap on the couch and kissed him fiercely. 

When I pulled away, he had the goofiest smile on his face. 

"Miss me?" Percy asked cheekily. 

I straightened his glasses. "You're a dork, Mason." 

Percy smiled, pushing the glasses back up. "Your dork." 

I snuggled into his chest. "Hugs." 

He smiled and pulled me close, burying his face in my hair. 

"So, I'm cute?" He teased.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I pecked his lips. "Hush. Don't ruin it." 

"I can't believe it's already been six months," he murmured. "I'm shocked you've stayed that long." 

I pecked his lips. "Not quite yet." 

"I was rounding up," Percy defended. "Five months and twenty-nine days doesn't sound as nice as six months." 

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?" I asked. 

"It's a surprise," he murmured against my ear. "Do you wanna go see it now?" 

I nodded, and we got ready to go. 

I snatched one of his hoodies and we left to the mortal world. 

**_Mason (Percy) PoV_ **

Once we were about a block away, I   
covered her eyes. 

"No peeking," I ordered. 

Artemis grabbed my sleeves in reassurance. She started sniffing obnoxiously. It was kind of cute in a silly, messed up way. "It smells   
like animals." 

Dammit. 

She pulled my hands down and squealed like a little girl, running through the pet store before seeing the puppy and coming to a dead stop. 

I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "I was going to start at the hamsters and rabbits before working my way up to the puppy, but I guess I don't need to convince you." 

"Convince me of what?" Artemis asked as she pets the dog. 

"Adopting him. His name is Arnold, and he's a beagle puppy," I supplied. 

Artemis picked Arnold up and carried him to the register. 

"Where do I do the scribble thingie to make him mine?" Artemis asked seriously. 

I chuckled. "We'd like to adopt Arnold. Now, if possible." 

The store clerk, an old man, smiled. He handed me the packet of paperwork and I spent a few minutes filling it out. 

Being a god was great. I could read English properly. 

I signed it and handed the paperwork back to the man. 

He typed something or other into the register, and I was handed a box of things for the pet. 

I pulled out a body leash and slipped it on the pup, handing the end to Artemis. 

She pecked my cheek, walking back outside so the dog could explore. 

I thanked the clerk and caught up to my girlfriend, taking her hand with my free one. 

When we got back to the palace, we set everything up. 

Yes, the dog had his own room. Why not? 

Artemis buried her face in my chest, her arms wrapping around my torso. 

I kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling, beautiful?" 

She looked up, a slight blush on her cheeks, and pecked my lips. "Thank you." 

"I take it you like Arnold," I commented. She nodded, pulling me toward the couch. 

I found myself sitting with Artemis in my lap, kissing me senseless. 

I emitted a quiet groan as she kissed my neck, sucking and biting. 

My lips found their way to my girlfriend's neck, and I'm pretty sure she was whimpering, not the dog. 

I pulled her close, laying down on the couch. 

Artemis closed her eyes, head rested on my chest. 

A few minutes later, Arnold decided he wanted to come say hi. 

Artemis giggled when he sat down on top of me. 

"I didn't know I was a cushion," I muttered. 

Artemis pecked my lips. "I'll make it up to you later." 

There was a knock on the door, so I was sent to answer it while Artemis played with Arnold. 

Just my luck. 

Zeus was standing at the door. 

"Arty!" I called. "It's your father!" 

Artemis sighed and got up, holding the puppy as she greeted her father. 

We moved to the couch, and Artemis went to make snacks. Dammit. 

"So, uhh, Lord Zeus, What brings you here?" I asked nervously. 

"You're sleeping with my daughter," he grunted. 

I gulped. "You could say that." 

"Who are you, Mason?" Zeus asked. 

"I'm a god from Europe," I lied. "It's, ah, confusing. And the damned leprechauns keep trying to take over." 

Artemis came back with a plate of small sandwiches. 

I pecked her cheek, earning a light blush as she snuggled into my side. 

My girlfriend looked up. "So, dad, what's up?" 

"You have a boyfriend," he stated. "How come I wasn't told?" 

Artemis pouted. "I really like him, dad. He's not mean or rude or anything like that. He's a bit of a smart ass, but that's it. Please don't kill him." 

"What do you see your relationship turning into?" The king asked. 

"A marriage," I replied, looking him straight in the eyes. 

The god nodded, lightly petting Arnold. "You got my daughter a pet dog?" 

"Of sorts. A couple of months ago, Artemis showed up with all sorts of bruises and injuries. I'm trying to spend more time with her, but I want someone here to protect her when I can't. I know Artemis can protect herself, but strength in numbers can be powerful." 

"But how would a puppy protect my daughter?" Zeus asked. 

"Arnold, protect," I commanded. 

The beagle turned into a massive wolf, growling and snarling. 

He trotted over to Artemis and nuzzled her thigh, shrinking back into a puppy and curling up in her lap. 

Zeus nodded. "Artemis, you never reported the assault." 

Artemis bit her lip. I squeezed her hand. 

"Father," she said softly. "They wore Olympian uniforms. Someone on Olympus is trying to kill me. That's part of the reason why I've been staying with Mason." 

Zeus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Protect her, Mason. You might just live to see her at the altar." 

With that, he was gone. 

Artemis pecked my lips. "Did you mean it?" 

"Mean what? That I want to marry you? That Arnold is protecting you?" I asked. 

"The answer to both is yes." 

That earned me another one of her kisses. The ones that leave me dazed and senseless, only aware that my beautiful girlfriend is sitting in my lap. 

Later, I lay on the couch, underneath a pile of blankets, pillows, and dog. 

Artemis was in my arms, so she wasn't on that list. 

Arnold, on the other hand, was somewhere in the pile of pillows and blankets. 

After what felt like forever, Artemis led me to her bedroom. 

She locked the door and turned to me. 

"I need your help," she murmured quietly. 

"What's the matter?" I asked. 

Artemis blushed. "Well, I was thinking about what you said, and what it would be like to marry you. Then I thought about children, and what we would have to do for me to become pregnant..." 

"So?" I asked, confused. 

Artemis bit her lip. "Something happened, and now my private areas feel all tingly." 

"Artemis," I began calmly. "That's lust." 

"I thought so," she murmured, ashamed. 

I cupped her cheek. "It's completely natural for that to happen when you're with someone you like romantically, Artemis. Nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"Can you fix it?" She asked timidly. 

"Are you asking me to do something sexual?" I asked. 

Artemis bit her lip and nodded. "It's not the first time you've made me feel that way, but you're the only one that makes me feel the way I do. I was scared at first, and I was too   
embarrassed to tell you." 

I kissed the top of her head. "You can always talk to me, Artemis. About everything. Even about how I'm an idiot. Especially when I'm an idiot." 

Artemis kissed my cheek. "So, can we...?" 

I pecked her lips. "Do you want me to take your virginity?" 

She blushed and shook her head. 

I kissed my girlfriend's nose. "Good girl. We'll go slowly, yeah?" 

Artemis nodded, a light blush on her   
cheeks. 

"Tell me if you become uncomfortable, okay?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded kissing me softly on the lips. 

I fell back on the bed, and we went from there.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy was kissing me passionately, and he suddenly pulled away, removing his shirt. 

I blushed, eyeing the purplish marks I had left on his neck. 

"Admiring your handiwork?" He asked huskily. 

I kissed him again, lips trailing on his neck. 

I found myself kissing and biting at his neck and collarbone. 

I pulled away, blushing deeply as Percy groaned. 

My shirt came off, and his warm, soft lips were trailing along my jaw, then down my neck, over my collarbone. 

I couldn't help but moan as he bit, sucked, and kissed down my torso. 

He looked back up, pecking my lips. "You really want this?" 

I nodded, inhaling sharply as my bra was removed. 

I blushed even deeper when his lips moved toward my breasts. 

I gasped, moaning as he took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. 

"Ohhhhh," I moaned. "Nnnnhhhh..." 

Then he did the same to the other, using his fingers to play with the one he had already sucked. 

I was trying so hard not to moan his name. 

Soon, I was left in only a black pair of panties. 

They were damp. 

I tried to muffle my moan when Percy used his teeth to pull down my last piece of clothing, exposing my private area. 

I blushed when he spread my legs, and I moaned loudly when his tongue entered me. 

I gasped, bucked, moaned, screamed, and arched my back. 

After I orgasmed, Percy crawled up next to me and pulled me close. "Satisfied?" 

"For now," I murmured sleepily. 

Percy slipped out of bed, returning shortly after with clothing in hand. 

He slipped one of his shirts over my head and I pulled up the panties, curling up next to him. 

"My girl," Percy mumbled in my ear. 

When I woke up in the morning, I found that Percy had made me silver waffles. 

He made me orgasm, respected me, and made me breakfast. 

Best. Boyfriend. Ever. 

I lazily kissed his cheek, leaning into my boyfriend's chest. 

"Want me to feed you?" Percy asked. 

I nodded, slowly destroying the waffles. Afterwards, I curled up on his chest, closing my eyes. "I want the fuzzy blanket from the couch, but you're too warm for me to let you go get it while I stay here." 

I yelped as Percy carried me to the couch, wrapping the blanket around me as he carried me back to the bedroom. 

As previously stated, he's the best boyfriend in the history of ever. 

My boyfriend rested a hand on my back, holding me close as we cuddled. 

"Thank you," I murmured. 

Percy kissed the top of my head. "I'd walk to the end of the Earth if you wanted me to." 

"I don't want you to walk to the end of the Earth," I decided. "I want you to stay here with me so we can cuddle and you can give me hugs." 

Percy smiled and kissed my nose. "That can be arranged." 

Arnold decided he wanted in on the cuddling, curling up on Percy's stomach. 

I rested a hand on my boyfriend's chest, the tip of my nose pressed into his cheek. 

"I could get used to this," Percy mumbled absentmindedly. 

"How so?" I asked, kissing his jaw. 

"Well, there's a beautiful lady, my future wife, cuddling with me, an adorable little blob of warmth on my stomach sleeping peacefully, and no impending doom over me," he explained. 

I kissed his cheek. "You should get an award." 

"For what?" He asked. 

"Best boyfriend," I replied. 

"I'm your only boyfriend," Percy countered. 

"Let's keep it that way," I murmured,   
kissing him. 

Arnold left to go do something or other while my boyfriend kissed me. 

Of course, as the kiss deepened, the   
doorbell rang. 

Percy growled and got up, whistling for Arnold. 

The beagle pup hopped up onto my lap, laying back down. 

I played with the dog, learning that he enjoyed being rubbed behind the ears. 

Percy returned a few minutes later with my brother in tow. 

Dammit. 

"Artemis," Apollo greeted in a surprisingly calm voice. 

I lifted Arnold, and he gave a bark. "Arnold says hi," I translated. 

Percy sat down next to me, kissing my cheek. 

"Why haven't you stood up?" My brother asked. 

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like it." 

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Apollo asked, jerking a thumb toward Percy. 

"I have a name, you know," Percy interjected. 

"What did you do?" The god snapped. "Slip a love potion in her drink at some event?" 

I shook my head. "Mason wouldn't do that." 

I ate a square of ambrosia to prove I wasn't under the control of some spell. 

I set down Arnold, hugging Percy. 

Apollo wasn't impressed. 

In fact, he pulled out his bow. "Let her go." 

"I can take care of myself," I snapped. "Besides, I have Arnold." 

Apollo grabbed the puppy by the collar. 

Arnold grew into a wolf, growling and snarling at Apollo before curling up at my feet. 

Apollo cursed at the wolf, looking back up at me. He began to say things he knew would hurt me. 

My vision became blurred from the tears, and they began to stain my cheeks. 

Apollo immediately stopped, taking back everything he had said. 

I only cried harder. 

Percy kissed my temple. "Apollo, you should leave now." 

My brother snapped back at my boyfriend, saying more hurtful things. 

Then things got physical. Apollo stabbed Percy. 

"Apollo stop it!" I screamed. "Leave him alone!" 

Ichor gushed down my brother's nose, a scowl on his face. "Leave!" I screamed. "Go away!" 

Arnold chased him off, and I rushed over to Percy. 

He grunted, standing up. I helped him to the bed and started removing his clothes. 

Of course, my brother had tried to castrate my boyfriend and missed. I looked away as I removed his boxers. 

I quickly stitched up the wound, my hand accidentally brushing his rod. I had the strange urge to lick it. 

Percy cleared his throat. "I can, uh, deal with that later." 

I shook my head. "No, I'll do it." 

I tied my hair back in a ponytail and starting sucking on his tip like a lollipop. 

His groans were an indication I was doing well. 

I started to stroke him, my hands finding their way to his balls. 

I held down a gag as his tip hit the back of my throat. 

I started going faster and faster, feeling him throbbing. 

Then he orgasmed in my mouth, and I did my best to swallow it. 

Was it bad that I enjoyed it? 

We cleaned up and got ready for bed. 

I curled up next to my boyfriend, and his arms were around me as I fell asleep. 

I was awoken by the smell of food. 

"About last night..." Percy trailed off as I finished my breakfast. 

I blushed. "I...I liked the taste..." 

My boyfriend kissed my nose. "And your encounter with Apollo?" 

I bit my lip. "I don't want to think about him." Percy nodded, holding me close. "Artemis, What happens if you break your oath?" 

"My virginity domain is transferred to Hestia, and I am rendered mortal for a week," I replied. 

I cleared my throat. "So, moving on, how is your wound?" 

"Healed," my boyfriend supplied, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

He sighed. "Artemis...those things he said to you last night...you know none of that's true, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis bit her lip again. 

I kissed her forehead. "None of what he said was true." 

"I know," she murmured quietly. "Apollo is my twin brother. He's my baby brother. I'm supposed to protect him, and he's supposed to look after me too. But those things he said...he knew they would hurt me, and he said them anyway. All because I had a boyfriend." 

"I'll leave, if that's what you want," I   
mumbled quietly. 

"Oh," Artemis sighed, shaking her head. "It's not your fault. Nobody ever changes on Olympus. They're just afraid." 

I looked at her, confused. 

Her lips moved to my ear. "Percy, I don't want you to leave. You mean a lot to me, and everything is so much better with you around." 

Artemis sat up in my lap, kissing me softly on the lips. 

The kiss was wet. 

Like she was crying. 

I pulled back, wiping the tears away. 

Artemis turned away, trying to hide her tears. 

I held her close, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay to cry, Artemis. Just let me be your strength." 

As she cried into my chest, the doorbell rang. "You should get that," she murmured. 

"You're more important than a damned doorbell," I replied. 

"I'll answer it then," Artemis snapped, suddenly angry. 

Women were confusing sometimes. 

I answered the door, finding the visitor to be none other than Apollo. 

"Mason," The Olympian greeted curtly. "I need to speak to my sister." 

"No," I denied. "You do not need to speak to Artemis." 

"I need to apologize!" The god exclaimed. 

"You hurt her," I stated bluntly. "What you said was untrue, but it hurt her badly. Apollo, you made your older sister cry. You're supposed to care for and protect her, not go stomping all over her emotions." 

"Which is why I need to tell her I'm sorry!" Apollo yelled. 

"You'll only upset her more, Apollo," I explained. 

There was a pattering of feet from behind me. "Mason? Who is it?" 

"Artemis!" Apollo called. "It's me. I wanted to say sorry for my actions last night." 

Artemis stepped behind me, as though hiding. 

Her eyes began to water. "You know what would happen when you said those things, Apollo. You knew exactly how much it would hurt if you said those things, but you did it anyway. You thought of what would hurt me most and did that." 

"But I-" the god was cut off by the door being slammed shut. 

I brought Artemis back to bed, stroking her hair as she cried into my chest. 

I murmured sweet nothings, holding my girlfriend close. 

"A council meeting was called," Artemis whispered. "He'll be there." 

"You don't have to go," I assured her. Artemis nodded, closing her eyes. 

Sometime later, there was another ring on the doorbell. "I'll get it. You stay here, alright?" 

Artemis curled up under the blanket, Arnold resting at the foot of the bed. 

I opened the door, finding Athena in wait. 

"Lady Athena," I greeted. "What brings you here?" 

"Artemis isn't at the council meeting," Athena replied. "I assume this is your doing?" 

I shook my head. "Apollo said some hurtful things to Artemis. She doesn't want to see him." 

"I need to see her," Athena demanded. 

"Artemis!" I called. "Athena's here!" 

I let her in and closed the door, showing her to the couch. 

I hurried back to the master bedroom, finding Artemis slowly getting into motion. 

I slipped one of my hoodies over her head, and she clung to me as we went back out to the living room. 

Artemis saw her sister and detached herself from me, hugging Athena. 

"What did Apollo say?" Athena asked. 

"A lot of things," Artemis whispered. "He called me all sorts of names. He said I was a whore, and many other things like that. He said I changed, and he didn't know who I was anymore. He said I was a traitor to Olympus. He said I was a bad sister." 

With that, Artemis retreated to my arms. "Go ahead and tell the council that's why I'm not there. I don't want to see Apollo." 

Athena nodded and left. 

"Would going out for a walk make you feel better?" I asked. 

"I don't feel like walking around Olympus," Artemis murmured. 

"I was thinking more of something like Paris," I replied. 

She kissed my cheek and nodded. 

We appeared on a bridge with a stunning view. 

Artemis blushed and smiled. "You look like yourself again." 

I pecked her lips. "I thought it wouldn't be right to wear a mask on a date." 

I purchased two tickets for a Ferris wheel ride, and we relaxed in the spinning metal contraption. 

Okay, that sounded weird. 

I leaned over and kissed Artemis softly on the lips. 

Her arms went around my neck, and we made out until the ride was over. 

After that, we explored the city until deciding it was time for dinner. 

We had some nice steak and potatoes for dinner and headed over to the last stop. 

I covered my girlfriend's eyes, telling her it was a surprise. 

We appeared at the top of the Eiffel Tower. I booked it so we were the only ones up here. 

It was nighttime, and the city lights made for an incredible view. 

Artemis pulled my hands down, gasping at the view. "It's incredible." 

I smiled, kissing her cheek. 

We stood in comfortable silence for a while. Artemis was at the railing, trying to get a better look at things. I was close behind her, my hands on the railing on either side of her. 

A firefly landed in her hand, and she watched it fly off. 

More and more of the little bugs flew by, and they condensed to form a message. 

"I love you," Artemis read. 

"I love you too," I murmured. 

Artemis turned to face me. "You love me?" 

"I love you," I clarified, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "My beautiful goddess." 

"I love you too," Artemis whispered, pressing her lips to mine. 

I responded with passion, smiling into the kiss as I felt one of her hands running through my hair, the other on my shoulder. 

Artemis pulled away, resting her forehead against mine. "Wanna go home?" I asked. 

She nodded, and we appeared back in my cave in the Himalayas. 

Artemis smiled, feeling Arnold muzzle her leg. 

I led Artemis back to the bedroom, and we spent the night kissing and cuddling. 

After we got ready for bed, Artemis curled up on my chest, kissing me goodnight. 

When I woke up in the morning, Artemis was asleep on my chest. 

I woke her with a kiss on the lips, smiling goofily as she woke up. 

"Good morning, love," I greeted. 

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Artemis asked, pecking my lips. 

I placed a hand over my heart in mock offence. "I'm only sweet?" 

"You're also hot, sexy, and attractive, but you were being sweet," Artemis explained. 

I leaned over and kissed my girlfriend passionately. 

She grasped at my shirt as I kissed her, and she seemed kind of dazed when I pulled away. "Like my kisses?" I asked. 

Artemis blushed and nodded. "They're gentle and loving. Like you." 

I kissed her again, holding her close. 

Artemis snuggled into my chest. "I want to stay here forever." 

"Me too," I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Percy PoV_ **

We exchanged soft, sweet kisses for a while before deciding it was time for breakfast. 

Artemis clung to me in a cuddly way before parting to feed Arnold as I made breakfast for the two of us. 

She returned as I was setting the eggs and bacon on the table. 

My girlfriend pecked my lips. "I like the apron." 

"Because you get to kiss me?" I asked. "You can always kiss me." 

Artemis sat down in my lap and we quickly finished breakfast. 

My goddess shifted so she was straddling my lap as she kissed me. 

"Didn't think I would forget your birthday, did you?" She asked. 

I shrugged. "Didn't really think about it." 

My girlfriend led me back to the bedroom, telling me to sit down. 

She closed the door and turned to face me, a seductive smile on her lips. 

Artemis stepped forward, a hand on my chest as she sat back down in my lap. 

I groaned softly as she bit my neck, hands finding their way under my shirt. 

Soon my shirt was off, and Artemis admired the hickies she had left all over my upper torso. 

She decided I needed some more. 

I was pushed down on my back, her lips on my skin. 

Artemis coaxed groan after groan out of me as she bit down. 

After some period of time, Artemis pulled me back up so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

I kissed her hard on the lips, earning a quiet moan. 

I quickly relieved my goddess of her shirt, eyeing the purplish love bites I had left on her. 

"Sometimes I like to touch them in the shower," Artemis purred. "Maybe I could show you later." 

Her hand moved to my shorts and she slowly tugged them off. "But let's focus on this first." 

I felt myself harden even further as my girlfriend toyed with the waistband of my boxers. 

The goddess pulled them down, slowly licking my tip. 

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy groaned as Artemis took the tip into her mouth, slowly sucking on it. 

What drove him absolutely crazy was how she held eye contact the whole time. 

The silver-eyed goddess started caressing his balls, taking more of him into her mouth. 

Percy was surprised when he got no negative reactions from gently placing a hand on the back of her head. 

In fact, Artemis seemed to suck harder. 

Percy grabbed his girlfriend's hair, pushing deeper inside of her. 

Artemis had broken eye contact at this point, deciding that her boyfriend's massive cock needed her full attention. 

She moaned onto Percy's meat as he grasped her hair, forcing it down her throat. 

Artemis kept sucking as Percy moved his shaft in and out of her mouth. 

The god groaned her name loudly, shooting his load down her throat. 

Artemis swallowed what she could, the rest spilling out onto her breasts. 

She cleaned up and Percy pulled her into his lap. "My girl." 

Percy held his girlfriend's waist as she kissed him. 

Artemis sat back and grabbed a square of ambrosia, holding it out for him. 

Percy raised an eyebrow. 

"So we can do it again," she explained. 

The god brought his lips to her ear, whispering seductively. "Why don't we focus on you for now?" 

"Nnnhhh," Artemis moaned. "Sounds nice, but today's about you." 

Percy chuckled. "You're right. You'll be screaming my name when you orgasm." 

He knew he had her. Artemis was blushing, her lips slightly parted, a look of shock and intrigue on her face. 

Artemis dropped the godly food into her bra, between her breasts. "Then you'll probably need this when you make love to me. Try to get it without taking off my bra." 

"Why?" Percy asked. 

"I think you'll enjoy the reward," she   
whispered in his ear. 

Artemis gasped as her boyfriend pounced, pinning her down. 

She started to moan as Percy buried his face between her breasts, quickly finding the ambrosia. 

The moans increased in volume as the god devoured the square, licking and sucking at the skin for good measure. 

Percy looked up at his girlfriend victoriously, planting a kiss on her lips. 

"Percy," Artemis moaned. "I think my hickies are starting to fade. Could you do something about that?" 

Percy started at her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting his way down to her breasts. 

The god discarded his girlfriend's pants, rubbing his thumb over the wet spot on her panties. 

Artemis moaned his name, trying to close her legs on his hand. 

Percy started to tease her nipples through the bra. 

"Percy," she begged. "Take it off already. Please, you're making me so wet!" 

The god granted her wish, flinging off her bra, and releasing the massive breasts. 

Artemis gasped his name as her nipples were assaulted with tongue, lips, and fingers. 

The goddess was reduced to a moaning mess as Percy sucked, licked, massaged, and pinched. 

He finally decided that his girlfriend's breasts had gotten enough attention, kissing down to her soaked panties. 

Artemis bit her lip to prevent from moaning as Percy's nose touched her. 

"You smell delicious," The god complimented. "I can't wait to eat it." 

Comments like these were the ones that left Artemis blushing, horny, and wet. 

Percy pulled down her panties, revealing her shaven pussy, glistening with anticipation. 

Artemis gasped, moaning her lover's name as he started eating her out. 

Percy groaned as he felt his girl's hands running through his hair, gently tugging on his hair and guiding him deeper into the tight space. 

Artemis started screaming his name when the god found her clit. 

Why, you may ask, was Artemis screaming? 

Because Percy was sucking on her clit. 

And licking it. 

And his hands may have been wandering. 

Artemis screamed his name so loud you would've thought people at Everest's summit heard. 

Artemis orgasmed multiple times, her back arching as the pleasure coursed through her. 

When it had finished, she fell back on the bed, panting. 

Percy crawled up so he lay next to his lover, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Satisfied?" 

"Nnnnhhh," Artemis moaned. "You haven't taken my virginity yet." 

The god gave her a gentle kiss. "You don't have to. We can wait. Take things slowly." 

Artemis nodded, feeling Percy slip one of the shirts over her head. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Artemis asked, exhausted. 

Percy held his girlfriend close. "Very much so."

The goddess rested her head on his chest, drifting off. 

"My girl," he murmured before falling asleep with his arms around her. 

Artemis woke up later that day on her lover's chest, blushing as she realized she was wearing nothing more than one of her boyfriend's shirts. 

Not even panties. 

Percy stirred a little after her, yawning loudly as he sat up. 

As Artemis was getting dressed, she went to the mirror and looked at her torso, touching the hickies her boyfriend had left. 

Percy's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and he kissed the back of her ear. 

Artemis turned, seeing the love bites she had left all over him. She touched a large one on his neck, blushing as she remembered giving it to him. 

Her eyes wandered to his well-muscled abdomen. 

Artemis blushed when her boyfriend caught her staring. 

"Could you not wear a shirt for the rest of the day?" Percy asked. 

"Because you want to stare at the hickies you gave me ore because you want to stare at my rack?" Artemis questioned. 

"A bit of both," The god replied. 

"You're very lucky," Artemis muttered, putting her shirt away. 

"Why is that?" Her boyfriend asked. 

"It's your birthday, and I love you," Artemis responded. "And I know you care about more than just my body." 

Percy smiled, pecking her lips. "I care about all of you. That just happens to include your body."

"You aren't wearing a shirt either," Artemis decided.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I walked out to the kitchen, Percy close behind. "What do you want for dinner?" 

"Can we make pizza?" He asked, hands running up my bare thighs. 

Yeah, I decided not to wear pants either. 

I nodded, and we started getting out the ingredients. 

After everything was prepared, and the pizza had been popped in the oven, I sat up on the counter. 

Percy moved between my legs, kissing me. 

My arms went around his neck, my   
boyfriend's hands on both sides of me. 

I moaned into the kiss as his tongue ravaged my mouth. 

Percy's hand glided up my spine, causing me to shiver. 

I didn't realize what he was doing until my bra was off, tossed back into the bedroom, and the cold air was causing my nipples to harden. 

Okay, so maybe it wasn't just the cold air. 

"Someone's horny," I murmured against his lips. 

I moaned as his lips trailed down my neck, attacking the few places that weren't already covered in hickies. 

My hand ran through his hair while the other was grasping his shoulder for support as my boyfriend's lips descended to my chest. 

After what seemed like forever, the timer rang, saving me from the torturously pleasurable actions of my lover. 

Percy snapped his fingers, causing the oven to turn off as he carried me over to a chair. 

Dazed, I felt my boyfriend's lips on my own. "I love you, Artemis." 

I blushed and smiled, kissing his cheek. 

Percy pulled away and served the pizza. 

We ate in peaceful silence until we finished the pizza. 

After that, Percy went to kiss me. I placed a hand on his chest. "You are not kissing me with those greasy lips, Jackson. Wipe your mouth." 

He chuckled and obeyed, wiping the pizza grease from his lips. 

After that, he kissed me passionately, arms around me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and the next thing I knew, Percy had me up against the wall, attacking my chest once more. 

I gasped and moaned, grasping his shoulders for support. "P-Percy," I managed. "Stop...teasing." 

He brought me back to the bedroom, kicking the door shut. 

I was dropped on the bed, and Percy crawled up on top of me. 

He saw me bite my lip and asked why in a seductive voice. I blushed. "Because what you did was hot." 

Soon I was naked, a moaning mess underneath my lover. 

He had already made me orgasm five times, and was contemplating what to do next as he suckled on my breast. 

"Let's go take a shower, shall we?" He asked huskily. 

I nodded, leaning against my boyfriend's chest as he carried me to the bathroom. 

I got down on my knees and started undoing his pants, letting them fall to the floor. 

Percy pulled me back up to my feet. "If you do that now, we may never make it to the shower." 

I blushed. I always did when he said   
something sexy. 

Percy closed the glass door, turning on the warm water. 

I leaned against the wall, catching my breath. "Tired, love?" He asked. I nodded, nibbling at his ear. 

"You don't have to do this," Percy reminded me. "You know that you never have to do any of this, right?" 

I nodded again. "But your touch feels incredible, and when you make me orgasm it feels like it's nectar pumping through my veins instead of ichor. Besides, it's so easy for you to make me orgasm after the first time, and each time feels better." 

Percy kissed at my neck. "You can use informal terms for these sexual things, Artemis. I only use the formal ones because it turns you on more." 

I blushed, biting my lip. "Can I give you a blowjob now?" 

Percy was shocked. "I would have thought you find them somewhat demeaning at the very least." 

I blushed. "Only if the girl doesn't enjoy it. I like your taste." 

Percy pecked me on the lips. "I love you, Artemis." 

"Tell me that when I'm not about to suck your cock, Percy," I replied. "It sounds better that way." 

Before he could respond, I was on my knees, sucking on his tip. 

Percy groaned, placing a hand on the back of my head. 

I moaned as he pulled on my hair, making me deep throat him. 

I cupped his balls, closing my eyes as I sucked. 

I felt Percy moving my head up and down on his dick and started tasting the pre-cum. 

After several minutes, I felt his balls tighten. I took all of the cum into my mouth. 

As I swirled it around my mouth with my tongue, savouring the taste, I looked up at my lover. 

After I swallowed, I went back to sucking on his tip, my tongue teasing him. 

"What are you doing?" Percy asked between groans. 

My mouth came off of his meat with a pop. "You're still hard." 

My boyfriend pulled me up to my feet. "Let's focus on you first. Besides, your moans drive me crazy." 

"Would you still kiss me after you had cum into my mouth?" I asked. 

He responded by kissing me hard on the lips, arms wrapping around my waist. 

"I don't see why there would be a problem with that. I kiss you after eating you out," Percy reasoned. 

I pecked his lips. "I love you, Percy." 

"Tell me that when I'm not about to make you orgasm," Percy whispered huskily. 

In a way, he was mocking me. I let it slide. 

Percy slid to his knees, holding my hips as his tongue assaulted my clit. 

I gasped, moaning his name. 

"Uhhh," I moaned, feeling his finger slip inside me. 

My hands went to my lover's hair, entangling, tugging, and trying to make his tongue go faster and deeper. 

After my tenth orgasm of the night, Percy decided I'd had enough and stood back up. 

He cleaned us up and dried me off, slipping a shirt over my head. 

I neglected the fresh pair of panties, figuring it would just be a waste. 

Percy could be a bit handsy when he was asleep. At least, when I thought he was asleep. "No panties?" He asked. 

I blushed and nodded. "Sometimes when you're sleeping your hands wander." 

"They do?" He asked, surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was touching you like that when I was sleeping." 

I pecked his lips. "I know, Percy. You're a good man. Your hands just seem to have minds of their own at times." 

"Well, wake me up and tell me to stop next time," he told me. "I love you, and I like doing these sorts of things with you, but I prefer to be aware that I'm doing it so I don't overstep my boundaries." 

"Okay," I replied with a blush. "Just make sure you tell me if you're horny. I may still be a maiden goddess, but I enjoy doing sexual things. Just with someone who I know cares about me." 

Percy pecked my lips. "I love you, Artemis. I look forward to calling you, Artemis Jackson." 

My boyfriend carried me back to bed, pulling the covers up. 

I snuggled into his chest, quickly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Percy PoV_ **

I woke up with the craziest idea in the world. 

I was going to propose to Artemis. 

Today. 

I gently kissed my future wife awake, watching as she smiled, her eyes fluttering open. 

"Good morning, love," I murmured. "I'm going to set something up for later, okay?" 

Artemis shook her head. "It'll get cold." 

I whistled for the beagle pup, pulling the covers up to her neck. 

As the dog got comfortable on Artemis's stomach, I kissed her forehead. "Arnold is a great protector, but he's pretty good at keeping things warm, too." 

I pecked her lips and went on my way. I appeared at a small summit a few thousand feet above another cave and started chiselling. 

About an hour later, I was finished. 

My hands were really sore, but that could be solved easily. 

I covered the words back up with snow and drew an X in the fresh snow over it. 

After that, I spent another hour thinking of various little landmarks leading from the cave to the little summit and stashed capsules with notes in them at the landmarks. 

I appeared back at the cave system I had learned to call home and cleaned up in the guest bathroom, not wanting to wake Artemis. 

After showering and putting on a fresh set of clothes, I made blue pancakes. 

I brought the plate of pancakes back to the bedroom, kissing my future wife's forehead. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. 

I had set out some food for Arnold, so he ran off to munch on that. 

I set the plate down and picked up Artemis, setting her down in my lap before grabbing the plate. 

"What were you doing?" She asked. 

I kissed her cheek and handed her a piece of paper, which she proceeded to read as she ate the pancakes. 

My girlfriend's ability to multitask so long as it involved food never ceased to amaze me. 

After we finished, I whisked the plate off to the sink. 

"Why am I going on a scavenger hunt?" Artemis asked. 

"Because you love me," I replied. "Please do it, Arty." 

Artemis nodded, kissing my cheek. 

We got dressed in warm clothes and I grabbed her hand, flashing us to the starting point. 

She picked up the capsule and read it. 

This is a scavenger hunt for which the point of completing is a surprise, and you will only understand after it has been finished. Clues will be found in capsules like this, hidden in landmarks. You will find the first one in the maw of the beast. 

Artemis put the capsule in a backpack and looked out over the edge. "There's a rock formation over there that looks like it has teeth over there. Let's go." 

She started climbing across without any equipment and I sighed. 

I followed her, and was very glad I did. 

When Artemis stepped onto the rock formation, she slipped on a patch of ice. 

I caught her waist, pulling her toward as far from the edge as possible. 

My girlfriend pecked my lips, and I held her tightly. 

"I'm fine, Percy," she insisted, grabbing the capsule beside my head. 

I summoned a helmet and buckled it on her head. 

As she was about to complain, I kissed her. 

Artemis sighed and opened the capsule. "We're looking for a pointy rock. A big one." 

Many hours later, we arrived at the summit. 

Artemis wiped away the snow, reading the message. 

'Hope you enjoyed the scavenger hunt. You've reached the end. Congratulations.'

"What was the point of the scavenger hunt?" She asked, confused. 

"The lines on the box aren't finished yet," I told her, stepping back. "Look closer." 

She did, a beautiful smile forming on her face as she wiped away to find another message and read it. 

'Will you many me?' She spun around to face me, finding me down on one knee, holding out a box with an elegant yet simple ring inside. 

"Yes," she said. "Yes, Percy. Of course, I'll marry you." 

I stood up and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her softly on the lips. 

My fiancé walked back over to the words, tracing them with her finger. 

"You carved these by hand," she murmured. 

I nodded. "I wanted it to be there forever, that way you can see it again." 

We appeared back at home, Artemis snuggled into my chest. 

As we took off the heavier coats, my future wife kissed my cheek. 

"So, was it worth it?" I asked. 

Artemis looked down at the ring on her finger. "A thousand times over. It's perfect, Percy. The ring isn't overbearing or anything like that. It's simple and elegant. It's handcrafted too." 

She grabbed my hand, holding it so she could examine my palm. 

I shivered as she traced the callouses. 

"So you forged the ring yourself, and you chiselled that message into the mountain by hand?" My fiancé asked. 

I nodded, holding her close. "I love you, Artemis." 

"I love you too, Percy," she murmured into my chest, enjoying the warmth. 

She looked up at me. "You're powerful, an independent thinker, engaged to and sleeping with one of his daughters. You're everything my father hates." 

I chuckled. "He seemed to like me when I was Mason." 

Artemis scoffed. "He liked the idea of handing off one of his maiden daughters to a powerful stranger in hopes of making an ally." 

I frowned. "Your father really is a bastard." 

Artemis kissed my cheek. "The rest of us aren't so bad. Zeus has his ways of being...persuasive." 

"I know," I told her. "I'm thinking we can set up a system so the immortals that aren't Olympians have a say as well. And an abuse hotline." I wrinkled my nose at the last part. 

"You think there's no need for an abuse hotline?" Artemis asked. 

"I think that there shouldn't be a need for one. All-powerful immortals sometimes act worse than mortals," I stated. 

Artemis kissed my cheek. 

I sat down on the couch, my future wife curled up in my lap. 

"Percy," she murmured. "I'm cold." 

I slipped one of my hoodies over her head and brought her to the bedroom, cuddling with her under the blanket. 

"Happy?" I asked. 

My goddess nodded, nuzzling into my chest. "Now I'm warm and cosy. That doesn't mean you can stop hugging me now, though." 

"Wouldn't dream of it," I mumbled into her hair. 

Artemis quickly fell asleep, and I followed suit shortly after. 

I woke up, and Artemis wasn't on my chest. 

I sat up and looked around. 

She wasn't in the bedroom, but the bathroom light was on. The door was open, so that didn't make sense. 

I got up and quietly walked toward the bathroom. 

Artemis was looking at herself in the mirror, tracing the love bites I had given her on previous nights. 

I stepped forward, arms looping around her waist. "What's wrong?" 

My shirtless fiancé blushed, looking up. "Nothing, Percy. I just got up. I didn't want to wake you." 

Artemis turned to face me, a hand on my chest. "Thanks for asking, though. It's very kind of you." 

My hands rested on the counter on both sides of her. "I love you, Artemis." 

In response, she took my face into her small, soft, warm hands and kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Third PoV_ **

The couple stayed there for a while, kissing and talking about nothing, arms around one another. 

As they kissed, they both began to grow horny. 

It wasn't strong, but it was there. 

Artemis whimpered as Percy's hardening member brushed up against her crotch. 

"Percy," she murmured. "I...I want you to make love to me." 

"Artemis," he reasoned. "I love you, but that doesn't mean you have to give me your virginity." 

"I know," she whispered. "But I want you to take it." 

"I love you," Percy whispered against his fiancé's lips. 

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him as he carried her back to bed. 

Percy sat down, and the kiss grew more passionate. As the kiss grew more and more heated, Artemis slipped a hand under her lover's shirt. 

The item of clothing was soon discarded, with more on the way. 

Percy found himself in his boxers underneath his horny fiancé. 

The god kissed her hard on the lips, parting only long enough to remove her shirt. 

Artemis and Percy tore at one another's clothing, trading heated kisses as they aided one another in undressing. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I found myself naked underneath my fiancé, who had no more clothing than myself. 

"Are you absolutely certain you want this?" Percy asked. "I can take your virginity, Artemis, but I won't be able to give it back to you." 

I nodded. "I want you inside me. Now." 

My future husband eased his way inside, and it was like nothing I could have imagined. 

At first, it hurt, and I clung to him for support. 

After a couple of minutes, it started to feel good. Really good. 

"Keep going," I told my lover, gasping as he began to thrust in and out of me. 

I started moaning louder and louder as Percy went faster and faster. 

My nails dug into his back as my walls clenched around his member. 

A pleasure-filled scream tore out of me as I orgasmed, and I felt that my lover was going to soon. 

Another wave of pleasure coursed through me as he continued to thrust in and out. 

With a powerful thrust, the god groaned my name, filling me with his seed. 

I sighed in pleasure as the hot, thick   
substance filled me up. 

Percy pulled me close on the bed, pecking me on the lips as he pulled the covers up over us. 

I quickly fell asleep, curled up next to the man that loved me. 

When I woke up in the morning, breakfast was waiting for me. 

Percy kissed me good morning. "There's a fresh set of clothes waiting for you in the bathroom. You're mortal now, and a bit weak. Tell me if you're not feeling well, okay?" 

I nodded and went to the bathroom, taking a nice, hot shower. 

Then it hit me. I was mortal from the moment Percy started making love to me. 

And we didn't use a condom. 

I fumbled with a pregnancy test, did my business, and sighed in relief when the test turned up negative. I wanted children, just not before marriage. 

I slipped on the clothing that my fiancé had selected. 

Being the good boyfriend he was, he included his hoodie. 

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Percy, eating breakfast. I felt his lips on my cheek and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Good," I replied. "Ah, I thought you should know that there was a chance of me getting pregnant when we made love last night. It didn't occur to me until this morning. I checked, and I'm not, but I thought it would be wrong not to tell you." 

My future husband pecked my lips. "Do you want children?" 

"After we get married," I responded. "What about you?" 

"I want to be a father. I want to teach my kid how to play catch, and how to fix a car engine, and things like that," Percy told me. 

I kissed his cheek. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?" 

"I never said I did. Girls can play ball. Girls can fix things," he defended. "You should know this, you're-" he paused. 

"Testing you," I finished. "You passed." 

"So," my lover began. "Mortal for a week. How do you feel?" 

"Fine," I replied. "It's not like I can't take care of myself. Besides, being the protective man you are, you won't let me out of your sight." 

"Man?" Percy asked. 

"I can't go calling you a boy after what you did to me last night, can I?" I responded teasingly. 

My future husband kissed my nose. "True. As for not letting you out of my sight, what could I have to do that's better than spending time with you?" 

I kissed him. "Good response." 

Percy held my waist, kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you." 

"I love you too," I murmured in his ear, closing my eyes. 

My lover held me, face buried in my hair. 

"I'm tired," I whispered, snuggling into his chest. 

I felt familiar, warm lips on my forehead as I drifted off to a night of peaceful sleep. 

When I woke up, Percy was still sitting, leaning against the headboard as he slept. I was still in his lap, head rested on his chest. 

He hadn't moved an inch. 

My thumb traced along his jawline until he awoke, at which point I kissed him. 

I pulled away for breath, holding his hands. 

"Do you wanna make blue cookies?" My fiancé asked out of the blue. 

I smiled and nodded, pecking his cheek. 

We set to work, mixing all of the ingredients and putting the little balls onto the pans before sticking them in the oven to bake. 

I sat in Percy's lap, petting Arnold as we waited for the cookies. 

"Percy?" I asked. "How come Arnold never seems to get older?" 

"I thought I told you," he remarked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Arnold's an immortal dog. He likes being a puppy because he fits in your lap better." 

I smiled. "Only you would get an immortal protector wolf that likes ear rubs and cuddles." 

"Hey," Percy countered. "Most of the time Arnold is a beagle puppy. Besides, everyone likes ear rubs." 

"I don't like ear rubs," I told him. 

Percy responded by nuzzling the back of my ear. 

"That's completely different than rubbing an ear," I complained. 

"Whatever you say, love," he replied happily, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

The timer rang, and Percy used his powers to turn off the oven. 

I set Arnold down and kissed my fiancé's cheek. We put the cookies on a plate and moved to the couch, snacking on the delicious cookies as we watched some shark movie. 

At some point, my lover's lips became more interesting than the movie. 

The week passed by quickly, hugs and kisses and hoodies surrounding me. 

After a couple of days of being immortal, I made my decision. 

I tugged on Percy's hand. 

He turned to look at me. "You seem nervous. What's wrong?" 

I bit my lip. "I think I'm ready to go back to Olympus, Percy."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Percy PoV_ **

So Artemis decided she wanted to go back. I snapped my fingers. "You still see me as Percy instead of Mason, and when you say my name, they hear Mason. Remember, we can come back here whenever you want." Artemis nodded, snuggling into my chest. 

I held her close, kissing the top of her head. 

Arnold curled up at our feet, making sure to be touching us so he wasn't forgotten. 

We appeared back at my fiancé's palace on Olympus, and Arnold poked around in search of any threats. 

Within minutes, the doorbell rang. 

It was Apollo. 

"Dude, I need to see my sister. It's been a month since any of us have seen her. Where is she?" The god asked. 

Artemis poked her head up from behind me. "I'm right here, Apollo." 

"You don't sound mad. Am I forgiven?" He asked. 

Artemis shrugged. "Not really. I just don't care. See, all those awful things you said to me aren't true. You just said whatever you thought would hurt the most. Because you didn't want me to be with someone. Percy's a good man, and if you opened your eyes, you would see that. Finding someone special doesn't make me a bad older sister. The fact that you can't handle the idea of someone making me happy makes you a bad baby brother." 

With that said, she shut the door. I kissed her temple. "Good girl." 

She snuggled into my chest, enjoying the warmth. 

Of course, shortly after Apollo's visit, a council meeting was called. 

My presence was not requested, so I stayed back at the palace, but I made Artemis take Arnold with her. 

While Artemis was at the meeting, I made lasagna. 

After I set the food in the oven to bake, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. 

I grabbed her arms and carried the intruder to the couch. "How was the meeting, love?" 

"You," she replied, snuggling into my chest. 

I kissed the top of her head. "We'll discuss that later. For now, let's just eat." 

"What did you make?" My fiancé asked. "Your favourite," I replied. 

This earned me a peck on the lips, and after we had eaten, a snuggle. 

Artemis curled up in my arms, nuzzling into my chest. 

I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. 

At some point, I felt the familiar lips of my lover on my own. 

I opened my eyes for a second before pulling her close, kissing her passionately. 

After a heated make-out session, I kissed my fiancé's ear, holding her close. 

She stretched out on the couch, Arnold deciding her stomach was a good bed. 

A while later, the doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. 

It just had to be someone important. 

"Lady Hera," I greeted. "Please, come in." 

She followed me to the living room, smiling at the sight of Artemis playing with Arnold. 

My future wife looked up. "Hi, mom." 

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused. 

"I adopted Artemis," Hera explained. 

I nodded. "So, you're going to be my mother in law?" 

"If all goes well," the queen replied ominously, rubbing the base of Arnold's ears. "You never struck me as the beagle type, Artemis." 

She smiled. "This is Arnold. Percy got him for me." 

"Is this the passive form of your protector wolf?" Hera asked. 

The pup leapt out of her lap, transforming into a massive wolf and barking before turning back into a beagle and returning to her lap. 

"I wanted to make sure she was safe," I explained. 

"So, mom, what brings you here?" My fiancé asked. 

"Your boyfriend. I wanted to meet the man before you married him!" Hera exclaimed. 

Artemis blushed lightly, nodding. "I really like him, mom. Please don't scare him off." 

As her mother began to question me, my lover curled up next to me, playing with the puppy in my lap. 

"Why do you want to marry my daughter?" Hera began. 

"Because I love her," I replied simply. "Why do you love her?" The queen clarified. 

I looked over at my future wife. "Because she's beautiful on the inside too." 

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked, aiding her mother. 

I smiled. "You're a good person. You aren't power crazy or corrupted like most immortals. You're kind and loving and not overly self-conscious." 

Hera looked over at her daughter. "Why him?" 

"Because he loves me," Artemis responded. "He cares about more than just my body." 

"How do you know that?" Her mother asked. 

My lover blushed. "Mom, you already know." 

"Tell me. Confirm it," Hera ordered. 

I kissed my goddess' temple. "It's fine, Arty." 

She bit her lip. "Because I already slept with him, and he's still here." 

"You thought I would leave after I slept with you?" I asked, appalled. 

Artemis shook her head. "I didn't. Everyone else did." 

I kissed her cheek. "Everyone else is an idiot." 

"Watch yourself, young man," Hera warned as thunder boomed in the distance. 

A slight smile ghosted Hera's lips as Artemis curled up against my side her attention more on the puppy than the conversation. 

"What are your plans after marriage?" The queen asked. 

I shrugged. "Keep her happy. Have kids. Not getting killed." 

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Hera   
interrogated. 

"No preference. It's not like a woman can control the gender of her child. I'll be happy if the baby is healthy," I replied. 

Artemis decided all her questions had been answered, so she took a nap. 

I draped a blanket over her, Arnold curled up next to my goddess. 

Hera nodded in approval. "That is all." With that, my future mother in law was gone, and my fiancé had my full attention.

And she was still napping. 

I sighed in content, rubbing Arnold's head. 

At some point, Artemis sat up, kissing me softly on the lips. 

After she pulled away, I kissed her nose. "Hello to you too, Artemis." 

My future wife blushed lightly. "So what are we doing the rest of the day?" 

I shifted, Artemis slipping. 

She let out a whimper, feeling my hard-on pressed up against her. 

I felt like my ears were on fire. 

My fiancé quickly got her confidence back, kissing and nibbling at my ear. "You're supposed to tell me when you're horny, Percy." 

I grabbed her thighs and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut. 

My lover gasped as she was thrown onto the bed, my torso between her legs. 

I brought my lips to hers, kissing her passionately on the lips. 

I found myself under my fiancé, the receiving end of a hungry kiss, with her soft hands gliding around under my shirt. 

I groaned as her lips met my neck. 

I was soon without a shirt. 

This was going to be an interesting night.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I woke up in Percy's arms. Percy...I abused that poor man last night. 

I remembered the date. It had been a full year since his mother's murder. 

I fell back asleep on my lover's chest, only waking after he started having a nightmare. 

I kissed his cheek, holding him close. 

"Hush, Percy. You're fine. You're safe. Nothing's happening," I murmured. He shot up, gasping for breath. 

My fiancé calmed down, face pressed to my neck. 

The day was spent cuddling, Percy attempting to sleep the hours away. 

I found myself thinking about what would happen when my family eventually learned who he was. 

My lover was asleep on the bed, his head in my lap. 

I spent some time playing with his hair before falling asleep myself, trying to make the sad day leave us. 

When I awoke, it was about one in the morning. My fiancé was nowhere to be found. 

On a hunch, I climbed up to the top of my palace. It was a sort of treehouse. Nobody could reach me there. It was a safe haven. 

I sat down next to the pale, shaking body of the man I loved. 

"Moon," he whispered. 

I crouched down in front of him. "Did I do this to you?" 

Percy looked up at me with bloodshot, swollen eyes and shook his head. 

I coaxed him back down to the bedroom and brought him to the bathroom. 

I cleaned him up and made him drink some nectar before taking him back to bed. 

As usual, Percy wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead while pulling the covers up. 

"Artemis," he murmured weakly. "I miss her." 

"I know," I replied. "She knows too. Your mother is watching over you, Percy. She may be gone from this planet, but she will always be in your heart. I can't tell you that you'll miss her any less, but I can tell you that you'll learn to accept her death. You'll get justice for her. You'll do things the right way." Percy nodded, closing his eyes. 

He was much better in the morning. 

It took about a week for him to get back to normal, but I understood. 

One morning, there was a knock on the door. It was Hera. 

I grabbed a drink for my step-mother, and when I returned with the glasses in hand, she was using her powers on my future husband. 

"Daughter," Hera spat icily. "Are you aware your fiancé is the most wanted man on Olympus?" 

I bit my lip, feeling my throat start to close up. "Please let me explain." 

Hera motioned for me to continue. "His mother and stepfather were killed by Annabeth when they were still engaged. Zeus had told her to. They had figured that if he had no more mortal family, Percy would accept godhood. Percy found out that an Olympian had his mom killed and confided in me. Zeus is a corrupt ruler that will do anything to stay in power. He sent a group of trained fighters after me..." 

I explained everything, choking up, tears clouding my vision. 

All I remember was Percy's arms around me. 

His lips on mine. A locket pressed to my hand. A promise. 

I was put under palace arrest, sentenced to stay within the bounds of my palace for the next millennia. 

Or until they caught Percy. Whichever came first. 

Some days were better than others. 

On the good ones, I would be looking around, trying to figure out ways around the spell trapping me within the palace. 

On the bad days, Aphrodite visited to inform me that my fiancé had made another attempt to free me from the prison that was my home, only to fail. 

I missed him. A lot. 

I didn't know what was happening. I only knew my Percy was still alive. 

I sighed, looking down at the beautiful locket he had given me. 

It was his promise. His promise to come back for me. To not forget. 

Many years of running, jumping, climbing, and training in every way possible passed before I found it. 

As I showered, I felt a small bump on the back of my neck. 

After much manoeuvring and angling of mirrors, I learned that there was some strange mortal technology in there. 

Something called a microchip. 

I hissed in pain as I dug the tiny thing out of my skin, dropping it in a small jar of ichor so it would seem the mortal tech was still in my neck. 

I sighed in relief as the nectar healed me, the gash I had made turning into nothing more than a thin white line. 

I spent the next week gathering all the supplies I would need to survive in the mortal world, knowing the use of my powers would make me much easier prey to hunt. 

Clothes, weapons, money, and mortal ID seemed enough to last me. 

I opened the locket around my neck. It was the picture we took with Arnold when we adopted him. 

Arnold. 

What happened to my dog? 

I heard a buzzing near my ear. A fly. 

My dog was a shapeshifter. Right. 

I appeared in Australia, far, far away from Manhattan. 

It was early morning there. 

I had a quick breakfast before setting off to the next town over on foot. 

When I reached the town, it was early evening. 

I checked into the hotel, and the mortal behind the desk seemed surprised when I paid in cash. 

After settling in for the night, I ordered something called room service. 

A few minutes later, another mortal arrived with a tray of food. 

I thanked her and handed her the paper rectangles they used for currency, flipping the deadbolt after the door closed. 

After I finished my pasta, I showered and got ready for bed. 

As I lay there under the covers, fiddling with the locket, the backing fell off. 

I picked up the small piece of fabric and went to put it back in before realizing it was hiding a small button. 

The fabric morphed into a letter in my hands. 

It was from Percy. 

Hey, Moon. I hope you are well. I miss you so much, and I'm trying to get you out of the palace, but it seems like your father is throwing most power into keeping that from happening. I know you won't be able to reply to this, and I hope you won't have to. The small button activates a tracker when pushed. I wasn't able to mask it, so when you activate the tracker you need to be ready to run. I'II come to get you as soon as possible. 

Love, your fiancé 

I couldn't help but smile as I read the letter. 

I still had a lot of questions, but I trusted that Percy would find me. 

I went out to a public place- the park. I leaned against the water fountain like I was just some mortal and pressed the button. 

The park suddenly became much, much fuller. 

I heard a dart whizzing toward me and crouched down to tie my shoe, hearing a soft thunk as the dart went into the water. 

I stood back up and felt arms wrap around my waist. 

I spun around, holding a dagger against their abdomen. 

I looked up to identify him. 

Scraggly beard. Shaggy black hair. Handsome green eyes. 

There was a gunshot, and the man I suspected to be Percy pulled me close. 

There was a searing pain in my neck. 

If I hadn't been moved, I would be   
reforming. 

Those were my last thoughts before   
everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Percy PoV_ **

It had been years since I had seen Artemis. 

Time after time, I tried and failed to get her from Olympus. I hate to say that I let myself go. 

I hadn't shaved or gotten a haircut in a long time, and the work was consuming me. After I had fled, I found the Outcasts. 

I joined them, quickly rising through the ranks to become one of the Generals. 

Levi would stop by from time to time to make sure I hadn't gone insane. 

Then there was a sound. 

A small, annoying, barely noticeable sound. 

Artemis had activated her tracker. 

She was in Australia. 

And she was amidst many, many immortals. 

I appeared in the crowd, watching as my fiancé casually avoided a dart by crouching down to tie her shoe. 

My goddess stood, and I wrapped around her from behind. 

I had to keep myself from smirking when she realized who I was. 

There was a sudden bang. It was close by. Aimed at her head. 

I pulled my future wife forward in hopes she might survive. 

It hit her in the neck. 

Fuck. 

I appeared in the hospital area with the goddess bleeding in my arms. 

The doctors took her into surgery, and I watched from outside. 

Hours later, they had removed the bullet and Artemis was stable. 

I sat down next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up. 

At some point, I fell asleep in the chair. 

I was awoken by a soft hand on my own. 

I sat back up. 

Artemis was awake. 

I had her released into my care and took her back to my apartment. 

I set her down on my bed and kissed her forehead. 

My fiancé laid back down, closing her eyes. 

I went to the bathroom and showered. After that, I cut the mop on my head to something of shorter length and attempted to shave the hair on my face. 

To be fair, I only cut myself once. 

When I laid down next to my lover, she nuzzled into my chest. "Good boy." 

"I wanted to clean up for you," I murmured, kissing her temple. 

Artemis spent the next week recovering, which means we spent a week cuddling. 

Good use of time, in my opinion. 

"Percy, why do you wear a ring?" My fiancé asked. 

"Because the other girls wouldn't leave me alone. I told them I was married," I explained. "You won't mind me introducing you as my wife, will you?" 

"Not if it's true," she replied. 

"Do you wanna go get married now?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded. 

"Good," I responded. "I don't want to wait." 

We grabbed Levi from the library, where he was brushing up on some ancient language or other. 

We all went over to the paperwork   
compound. 

Yes, paperwork compound. 

We signed the papers, and Levi added his signature in the spot that would vouch for our marriage if the paper burned. 

I don't know why, but things were just set up like that. 

We went back to my apartment, curling up on the couch. 

Levi had returned to his library. 

Nerd. 

Artemis was curled up against my chest, and Arnold had his head rested in my wife's lap.

It was safer for Arnold to be in his wolf form here. 

Arnold got up and left, returning a few minutes later with some other Generals. 

Artemis shifted into my lap. 

"Percy?" She asked. "Who are these men?" 

"They're my coworkers," I supplied. "Some other Generals." 

"Yo, Perce!" Mark greeted. "Who's the chick?" 

"My wife," I replied. "Keep checking her out and you won't have the eyes to see her." 

They stared at me. "Wait, you actually have a wife?" 

"Yeah," I replied. 

"Is she, like, a housewife?" One asked stupidly. 

I snorted. "Dude, she'll kick your ass if she gets the chance." 

They all laughed. One by one, they stopped. 

One of my closest friends, Dylan, gulped. "What is it with you and dangerous situations? You married Artemis! She's like, the goddess of man-hating!" 

"I'm not the goddess of man-hating," my wife responded. "It's just a hobby of mine to castrate the foul." 

The annoying one, Chris, decided to take up a fight with my wife. 

Artemis gladly accepted, and I showed them all to the training area. 

Needless to say, my wife kicked the   
General's ass. I handed her a cold bottle of nectar. 

"I thought I told you to go easy on the guy," I chided, looking over at the bloody mess of a man. 

"I did," Artemis replied. "He still has his genitals." 

The other guys dumped a bucket of nectar over their companion. They all left after that. 

Artemis showered, a slight blush on her face as she exited the shower. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"I...I want to...to taste your...you know..." my wife trailed off, gesturing toward my crotch.

"Uh," I replied. "I'm not, um, hard." 

"I can fix that," my wife replied, a hand slipping into my boxers as she teethed my ear. 

I groaned. "Just let me treat you like a princess afterwards." 

"You always treat me like a princess," she responded, sliding down to her knees. 

I groaned loudly as she took my tip into her mouth, swirling it around in her mouth as she looked up at me. 

That woman knew just the right buttons to push with me. 

I wanted to put a hand on the back of her head, but decided against it. 

After a few minutes of bobbing her head up and down on my cock, Artemis was rewarded with cum. 

Lots of it. 

After she had swallowed it and cleaned up, my wife curled up next to me. 

I pulled her close, kissing at her neck and ear. "That was hot." 

Artemis blushed lightly. 

I kept placing kisses all over her face and neck until I felt a hand on my chest. 

"What's the matter?" I asked, pouting. 

"Kiss me already," she murmured. 

I obliged, pressing my lips to hers. 

We spent several minutes rolling around on the bed as we played tonsil tennis. 

Artemis rested her head on my chest, snuggling into my side. 

"Percy?" She asked. "Do girls hit on you?" 

"Yeah," I replied. "But I only have eyes for you. Why?" 

Her lips were back on mine for a second. "Good response. Do they believe you when you say you have a wife?" 

"No," I responded honestly. 

"Do you want to show me off?" She asked. 

"Am I in trouble for saying yes?" I   
questioned. Artemis shook her head. "Do you wanna go see my office?" I asked. 

My wife nodded and got dressed, which included the theft of my hoodie as per usual.

I led her out the door, giving my lover a tour of the city. 

We stopped at one of the taller, more menacing skyscrapers and headed inside. 

We took the elevator to the top floor, where my assistant greeted us. 

"Artemis, this is my man, Logan. He makes sure everything makes sense," I introduced. "Logan, this is my wife, Artemis." 

They shook hands, exchanging greetings. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Jackson. I've heard so many wonderful things about you," Logan complimented. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Logan," my wife replied. "But please, call me Artemis." 

I showed my wife into my office, closing the door behind me. 

My lover walked over to the back wall, made completely of glass. 

I wrapped around her from behind. "Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Artemis turned to face me. "Yeah. It's incredible." 

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "No, there aren't any cameras." 

The next thing I felt was the sensation of my wife's lips on mine. 

I pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately as her legs wrapped around my waist. 

After a few minutes, I staggered to my chair, sitting down with my lover in my lap. 

Artemis rested her head on my shoulder, nibbling at my earlobe. 

Moments later, the door buzzed open.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Third PoV_ **

"What's up, Chris?" Percy greeted. Chris froze. "Uh, your wife..." 

"What about her? You're the one that practically has sex in the main lobby," Percy pointed out. 

"So, um," Chris moved on. "Zeus is pooling his forces. Probably getting ready for an attack." 

After finishing his report, the General left to his own office. 

Artemis leaned up and kissed her husband gently on the lips, allowing him to take over the soft, passionate thing. 

Of course, a little into that, a couple of hunters decided to pay a visit. 

They didn't hear the door open, or the quiet footsteps. 

Artemis sensed a presence behind her and parted from her husband's lips, a deep blush colouring her face as she recognized the intruders. 

Percy gulped. "Uh, hey Thals, Zoe." 

"Unhand Lady Artemis this instant," Zoe commanded. 

Artemis shifted so she was sitting in his lap, facing her former hunters. "Lower your weapons girls, I'm here by choice." 

The two hunters noticed the ring on their mistress's finger and gasped. 

"Really?" Thalia asked. "You married that oaf?" Artemis blushed impossibly deeper. 

"So, um," Percy spoke. "Why don't we talk about this over lunch?" 

The three girls agreed, and they all headed out to get food. 

Logan was nowhere in sight. "How does pizza sound?" The god asked. 

They got a couple of pizzas to go and headed back to his apartment. 

As they munched on the delectable junk food, they talked through things. 

"So, how did you two find us?" Artemis asked. 

"We have our ways," Thalia replied   
mysteriously. 

"Why are you with the male?" Zoe  
questioned. The goddess bit her lip. "I love him." 

"How do you know he isn't just after your virginity?" The lieutenant asked protectively. 

The moon deity blushed. "I...uh...he...I'm not..."

"We've already been intimate," Percy explained, kissing his wife's temple. 

"What is it you did to piss off dad so much?" Thalia asked. 

Percy's veins bulged, becoming very angry suddenly. 

"Percy," Artemis murmured. "She isn't accusing you of anything." 

"He has my mom killed," The god spat viciously. "I left, Zeus got scared I would dethrone him. He's right to be scared." 

The two hunters decided they would help dethrone Zeus, but they would remain on Olympus as spies. 

As they say, came closer to an end, they were dirtied up to make it seem as though they had been attacked and sent off. 

After Percy and Artemis had dinner, Artemis led her husband back to the bedroom. 

The god sighed, resting his head in his wife's lap. 

"We'll succeed, Percy," The silver-eyed goddess soothed. "We'll get justice for your mother and everyone else that's been wronged by Zeus." 

"I know," the god replied. "It's just...what if we don't?" 

Artemis squeezed her husband's hand. "You can do it. You wouldn't have gotten this far if you couldn't." 

Percy sat up, pecking his wife on the lips. "What would I do without you?" 

"I tend not to think about things that won't happen," the goddess murmured. 

The general laid down next to his wife, kissing her softly on the lips until they went to sleep. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

When I woke up, I was face to face with my loving husband. 

I leaned forward a tiny bit, pressing my lips to his. 

My lover's eyes fluttered open, revealing the familiar, mischievous, loving green eyes I knew so well. 

I crawled on top of him, a passionate kiss taking place. 

The sexy man held my waist, lips on mine. 

After a few minutes, I pulled away for breath, head rested on his chest. 

"Mmmhh," Percy sounded. "There's another Gala tonight. Would you do me the honour of being my date?" 

I smiled, pecking his lips. "Of course." 

"I'm supposed to get fitted for a new suit. Would you like to get a new dress?" My husband asked. 

"Sure," I murmured, face buried in his chest. 

I didn't really care for events, to be honest. 

It was being with him that really mattered to me. 

After several minutes spent trying to get out of bed and into decent clothing, we ended up at the store. 

I curled up in Percy's lap as we waited, trying my best to hide from the wandering eyes of other men. 

My lover put his jacket around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head. 

About a half-hour later, I found myself in a room full of fabrics and designs. 

After the stylist had made her decision, I was in a silver dress with one strap over my shoulder. I wore black flats and diamond earrings, and my hair was down in a simple braid. 

I was directed to another room where my husband waited, already fitted. 

I took a moment to look at his suit. Traditional black with a silver tie and hankie. 

"You were right, Percy," the stylist decided. "She looks incredible without makeup. You are a very lucky man to have such a beautiful wife." 

My lover chuckled. "I know." 

Hours passed, and we were at the event. 

After many introductions and even more drinks, Percy took me home. 

I faintly remember him helping me out of my dress and getting me to bed, laying with me as I fell asleep. 

When I woke up, Percy wasn't my main concern. No, my main concern was whether or not I would make it to the bathroom in time to throw up. 

The answer was no. 

Percy carried me to the bathroom, holding my hair back as I threw up. 

Only after making sure I was fine did he proceed to clean up the mess I had made. 

My husband carried me back to bed and I curled up in his arms, sipping the warm nectar. 

I felt the cup taken from my hands as I drifted off. 

When I woke up, Percy was still laying there with me, asleep by the looks of it. 

Feeling much better, I sat up, kissing his forehead. 

My lover awoke from his slumber, holding me close. Soon, I found myself kissing him. 

My husband pinched my hardened nipple, causing me to gasp. 

"Percy," I murmured. "Goddesses... when they don't sleep with someone for a year, their hymen grows back." 

His lips pressed up against my forehead. "I want to make love to you." 

I pressed my lips to his, hands sliding up under his shirt. 

"You've shown me how much you can love me as a whole," I whispered. "Now I want you to make love to me." 

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I want to love you, to care for you, and make you happy. I want to be the one who makes you orgasm, to feel pleasure and bliss. I want to be the man that gives you a child and starts a family," Percy kissed my ear. 

"Right now, I want you to make me orgasm," I breathed, feeling my husband's arousal. 

My man then took control, hands sliding up my thigh. 

I gasped, feeling his fingers tracing the increasing wet spot on my panties. 

His lips met mine, and his tongue slithered into my mouth. 

I ran my hand through his hair, gasping as my lover's nimble fingers entered me. 

As pleasure coursed through me, the most annoying sound in the world met my ears. 

The doorbell.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy growled, pulling his fingers out of me. I laid there, aching for his touch. 

"Stay here," he growled. 

My husband pulled the covers over me before going to answer the door. 

After hearing a few minutes of faint conversation, I got up and slid one of his hoodies over my head. 

My lover was talking to one of his subordinates, bored out of his mind. 

I sat down in his lap, kissing his ear. "Percy, come back to bed soon." 

The subordinate's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

"Jonathan, do you really think your findings were of greater importance than my previous activities?" My husband asked. 

"Um," the young man replied. "What was it you were doing?" 

"He was making love to me," I interjected. 

Percy smirked, pulling me close. "Come back tomorrow, man." 

The subordinate left in shock. 

Percy brought me back to bed. "Now where we?" 

"Mmmmh," I sounded. "You were about to make love to me." 

Within minutes, we were both naked, hands all over each other. 

My husband's hands were exploring my body, caressing my breasts and pinching my nipples, cupping my sex and tracing my slit. 

His lips, of course, were on my neck. 

Percy, deciding I had been teased enough, pressed his tip into me. 

I gasped, the pleasure increasing   
thousandfold. 

I bit into my lover's shoulder as he broke through my hymen, fingernails digging into his back. 

I motioned for him to continue, moaning loudly as he continued to thrust. 

As he pumped in and out, I arched my back, screaming Percy's name as I orgasmed. 

Like always, the wave of pleasure made me more sensitive, and I had orgasm after orgasm. 

What felt like hours later, I felt my womb penetrated. 

Even later, my husband finally climaxed, releasing his semen into my womb. 

I let out yet another moan as he pulled out of me. 

When I woke up, Percy's arms were around me, holding me close. 

I pecked his cheek, sitting g up. 

My husband yawned, grabbing clothes from the dresser as he carried me to the bathroom. 

After a shower in which naughty things that shouldn't be recorded took place, I slipped on a clean pair of panties and one of my lover's hoodies. 

After breakfast, I curled up next to Percy, sipping hot nectar as we watched the news for updates on the war. 

Then I felt something kick my stomach. 

I set down my mug, grabbing my husband's hand. 

"What's the matter, love?" He asked. 

I placed the hand on my stomach. "Percy, you feel it, right?" 

He nodded. "That's wonderful, Artemis." I just laid there for a moment, stunned. 

My lover kissed my forehead. "I love you, Artemis." 

He slid down to my stomach, lifting the shirt to kiss it. "I love you too, baby Jackson." 

"Percy," I murmured. "Since I'm a goddess, the baby will be born much faster." 

"When?" He asked softly, holding my hand. I bit my lip. "Next month at the latest." 

My husband's eyes bulged. 

There was already a baby bump starting to form. 

My lover and I spent the next hour preparing the baby's room and babyproofing the apartment. 

Arnold was nuzzling the baby bump asl positioned a teddy bear. 

I gasped, suddenly feeling a particularly hard kick. 

Percy pulled me into a hug. "Are you feeling alright?" 

I kissed his cheek. "Yes, Percy, I'm fine. I'm just not used to having a little fighter using my womb as their practice room." 

My lover kneeled down and pressed his forehead against my stomach. "Hey, baby Jackson, I know you're probably really antsy and you might not like it in mommy's tummy, but when you kick it makes her uncomfortable. It'd be great if you'd calm down." I was shocked. The baby listened. 

"I love you, Percy," I murmured, arms going around his torso as I hugged him. 

"I love you too, Artemis," he replied, arms wrapping around me. 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, I asked who we should tell. 

We agreed on Levi and Logan, who were dating, according to Percy. 

They showed up at the door a few minutes later, bags in hand. 

I received hugs from the gay men, who seemed to be infatuated by the concept of a child. 

They gave good, warm hugs, but Percy's were better. 

I sat down next to my husband, while the two visitors sat on the couch facing the one where we sat. 

"So, we had been wondering if...um....if you two would like to be the child's godparents?" I asked. "I know it's not something common in the immortal world, but we wanted to anyway." 

The couple agreed immediately, turning my attention to the bags they had brought. 

"We wanted to get something for the baby," Logan explained, pulling out a nicely wrapped box. 

I opened it, finding a pacifier infused with nectar and an ambrosia core. 

Brilliant. 

And they had gotten a few onesies with silly sayings for the baby. 

I thanked them, rambling about how   
adorable they would be. 

After much more talk, the two left to their apartment. 

"Are you excited about the baby?" Percy asked. 

I nodded, snuggling into his chest. 

My husband smiled. "You'll be a great parent." 

"So will you," I mumbled into his chest. 

Percy got down on one knee and placed his hands on my swelling stomach. "Mommy and daddy love you very much, little one. We're very excited to have you, and we'll do our very best to be the most loving parents we can." 

"What will we name the baby?" I wondered. "What about Ryan?" Percy suggested. 

"That's good," I nodded. "But if the baby's a girl I want to name her Sally." 

My lover stood up, cupping my face as he kissed me. 

I placed a hand on his chest, pulling away for breath. 

"How many kids do you want?" He asked me. 

"I don't want to ever stop having them with you," I whispered. 

My husband and I spent the remainder of the day curled up on the couch, cuddling and drinking warm nectar. 

The next morning, I found myself plagued by morning sickness. 

Percy held my hair away and rubbed my back as I hurled into the toilet. 

When I had finished, he wiped the puke from my face and mouth, pecking my lips. 

Later, as we lay in bed, he sighed. 

I pouted. "Does it bore you to be with me?" My husband chuckled. "No, no, of course not. It was a sigh of content. I'm relaxed, snuggling with my beautiful wife, who is carrying our child." 

The next couple of weeks continued like this, plagued with morning sickness, mood swings, and cravings for the strangest of things. Frozen ambrosia dipped in ketchup was one of the better ones, to be honest. 

Then, the day the baby was due, Percy was called for an emergency meeting. 

Me, being stupid, ordered him to go. So I just lazed around in the waiting area for Percy's office, being watched over by his faithful secretary Logan. 

Of course, the baby decided it was time to go see the world. 

"Logan," I spoke calmly. "My water broke."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Percy PoV_ **

Timing was a bitch. 

Of course, the day Artemis was due to give birth, there was an emergency meeting. 

As we discussed strategies to topple the throne of Zeus, Levi barged in, huffing and panting. 

"Levi, breath man, what's wrong?" I asked. 

"Artemis," he panted. "In your office...water broke..." 

I was out the door before anyone could utter a word. 

When I arrived in my office, Artemis was clutching her swollen stomach in pain. 

I rushed her to the hospital and got her to a room, where a doctor and several nurses got things ready. 

Artemis screamed in pain as the first   
contraction hit. 

I held her hand, and she squeezed it tightly. 

"You can do it," I encouraged. "Push,   
Artemis!" 

Several hours later, Artemis was holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. 

A square of ambrosia quickly healed my hand, which my wife had broken while in labour. 

A small price to pay, considering that I wasn't the one that pushed a screaming, watermelon-sized being out of my body. 

I took the baby, Cassandra, into my arms and allowing Artemis to rest. 

The next few days were spent restless, tending to her every need. 

I tried to do most of the work, giving my wife a break to recover from giving birth. 

Babies are a lot of work. I made breakfast for Artemis and myself as she breastfed baby Cassandra, named after my mother, who preferred Sally. 

Setting down the blue pancakes on the table, I put a towel over my shoulder and walked around the table, lightly bouncing the baby up and down. 

After Cassandra had burped a couple of times, I sat down next to Artemis and kissed my daughter's forehead. "Daddy loves you, little one." 

I set her in the high chair between her mother and me, proceeding to munch on blue pancakes as the newborn sucked happily on her pacifier. 

The next few weeks were happy ones, and soon there were pictures of the three of us hung around the apartment. 

Being a goddess, Cassandra matured a little bit faster. 

Meaning at the age of six weeks, the infant could walk, as well as sound out a couple of words. 

I had finished changing my daughter's diaper, and was met with one of the worst things that could be in my living room. 

An Olympian. 

Holding a framed family picture. 

"What have you done to my sister?" The goddess demanded. 

"Don't raise your voice," I spoke softly. "You'll startle Cassandra. Artemis is in the kitchen."

"Was in the kitchen," my wife interjected, appearing out of nowhere and taking the baby. 

"Artemis, what's happened to you?" Athena asked. 

My loving wife sighed. "It's a long story. Would you like a drink?" 

I went off to fetch three glasses of cold nectar and a baby bottle with warm nectar in it. 

I set the drinks down on the coffee table and sat down next to my wife, across from Athena. 

This would be a long conversation. As Artemis and I took turns explaining how things ended up the way they did, Cassandra decided to cry. 

"She's hungry," my wife determined, looking up at her sister. "Do you mind me breastfeeding her?" 

Athena shook her head, shocked at the sight of Artemis the chaste nursing the infant. 

Cassandra put her tiny hands on her mother's breast, sucking on the nipple and drinking the breast milk as my wife lactated. 

After having her full, Cassandra burped and fell asleep on her mother's shoulder. 

Artemis cradled the sleeping baby, silently carrying her to the nursery where her crib waited. 

As the goddess returned, I took her hand. "You should rest, love. You only gave birth six weeks ago. Parenting takes a lot out of you, and you've been doing so much more than I have." 

Artemis leaned over and kissed my cheek before heading back to our bedroom to rest. 

Athena looked over at me suspiciously. "You love her, don't you?" 

I nodded. "I love Artemis with all my heart, and I love Cassandra just as much." 

"You know that you've been cast in the worst of lights back on Olympus, correct?" Athena clarified. 

I nodded. "You don't think he's pissed at me for stealing his daughter away, do you? To be honest, he probably is. He's just more worried about when I'm going to dethrone him." 

"Why exactly do you want to dethrone him?" Athena asked. 

I took a deep breath. "After the second Giant War, I went to visit my mother. She and her husband Paul were murdered by my ex-fiancé. I later learned that this action was sanctioned by Zeus. They had thought I might not accept godhood if I still had a mortal family. Now Zeus is afraid of me because of my power and motive for justice." 

Athena nodded solemnly. "I was aware that Zeus was blowing things out of proportion, lying even, but never this. Zeus has been in power far too long, and his lust for power is evident." 

"Do the other Olympians share your   
views?" I asked carefully. 

"Yes, but they would never stand up to Zeus without knowing there were others to stand by them. If I were to return and tell them of what has occurred during a council meeting, they would be aware," the owl goddess suggested. 

I nodded. "Something you should know, I want justice and vengeance for my mother, but my living family is the top priority." 

There was a wail from the nursery and I smiled. My daughter had a strong set of lungs in her. 

I got up and picked Cassandra up from her crib. "Hush, baby. Don't want to wake mommy, do you?" 

Her eyes sparkled at the mention of her mother, and I quietly pushed open the door that connected the nursery to the master bedroom. 

Pointing to the sleeping figure on the bed, I kissed the infant's forehead. "That's your mommy, Cassandra." 

Artemis awoke shortly after, gravitating toward her child. 

I kissed her forehead. "We didn't wake you, did we?" 

My wife shook her head, taking her firstborn into her arms. 

The family walked back out to find their guest studying the architecture of the apartment. 

"Astounding, no?" Percy asked. 

Athena snapped back into reality, nodding. "Yeah, it's incredible. A mixture of styles from around the world. How did you manage?" 

I shrugged. "I wanted the best elements from around the world." 

Then I heard Cassandra start to giggle, and my attention was immediately caught. 

I stood behind my lover, arms around her waist as she cradled our child. 

Cassandra sucked happily on her pacifier, content with staying in her mother's arms. 

A few minutes of peaceful silence later, the baby spat out her pacifier and grabbed her mother's shirt. 

"Ma-ma," the infant sounded. 

Artemis kissed her forehead. "Yes, baby. I'm your mama." 

I kissed my wife's cheek. "Her first words. Mama." 

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "For giving me this child to love as my own."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Athena PoV_ **

After seeing the happy family the supposed threat to Olympus had, I realized I wanted my own. 

Badly. 

After returning to Olympus and reporting my findings to the council, Poseidon visited my palace. 

"Theeny," he greeted. 

I couldn't help but smile at the nickname as I let him into my home. "What brings you here, barnacle beard?" 

"The look in your eyes when you talked about the child," the sea god responded honestly. 

A slight blush crept up my cheeks. 

"Athena," he began hesitantly. "What are we? We spend time with one another. We hold each other and speak of intimate things, but only in private. You freeze up, blushing. You act like you're scared. I don't know how you feel, and I don't think I could ever figure out how you think. I just know that I like you." 

"Poseidon," I whispered, processing his words. "You...you like me?" 

He pulled me close, nodding. "I want to be the man that kisses you, that takes you on the cheesy dates and makes you laugh. The man you think about whenever Aphrodite talks about something naughty. The man that makes you feel sexual pleasure. I want to make you scream my name, and I want to protect you. I want you to hold, to keep safe, to make happy. I can see myself in bed with a woman, but if I think about it, that woman is you." 

I was blushing very deeply now, biting my lip. "Poseidon, that's very sweet. Just, next time don't start with how bad you want me in your bed." 

The sea god chuckled, flashing that smile of his that made my knees go weak. 

I took a deep breath. "Poseidon...you're married." 

"No, I'm not," he blurted. 

I raised a brow. 

"I stopped loving Amphritrite a very long time ago, but I didn't feel for anyone else. I hate being alone, so I waited," the king of the seas explained sheepishly. 

I placed a hand on the back of his neck, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

A while later, I found myself enthralled in a book. 

After finishing the short, five hundred page novel, I found out that Poseidon was still there, flipping through a book on marine life as he waited for me to finish. 

"I want to make dinner for you," The god stated simply, setting the book down. 

It was a long night. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I was at a meeting with Percy, and the other Generals were going over the plans one last time. 

Percy was excluded from the planning because his attention was on his child and me. 

After the meeting, many of my husband's coworkers complimented the baby. 

Percy kept saying that Cassandra took after me, and I smiled. 

The plan was simple. Go to Olympus. State our cause. Explain everything. Leave. 

Percy kissed my forehead and the baby's, placing a shielding spell over us. 

I took a deep breath, and we appeared in the throne room. 

It was the summer solstice, and everyone was there. 

Screaming at each other, arguing over the being that was Percy Jackson. 

We waited calmly, playing with Cassandra as the Olympians began to notice our presence. 

Athena was the first to greet us, commenting on how much the child had grown. 

I smiled and nodded, the other goddesses gravitating toward the infant. 

"What's the young one's name?" Hestia asked with warmth. 

"Her name is Cassandra," I replied, tucking the corner of the blanket in. "She's seven weeks old." 

"She's so cute!" Aphrodite squealed. "How many siblings will she have?" 

I smiled. "A lot." 

No attention was paid to the glares exchanged between my father and my husband. 

"Perseus is the father, yes?" Hera clarified. 

I nodded. "Yeah." 

"Has she eaten any cereal yet?" Demeter asked. 

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "She hasn't started eating solid foods yet." 

I felt a presence behind the other goddesses, and Percy suddenly by me in a protective stance. 

"Apollo," I greeted emotionlessly. 

"You had a child with him," my twin commented, staring at the infant. 

"You are her uncle, you know," I said suddenly. 

Apollo hesitantly extended his arms, carefully holding his niece. 

"She looks a lot like you," he murmured, handing the child back. 

I nodded. 

"Why is it you are here, traitor?" Zeus boomed. 

"We are here to talk," Percy stated calmly. 

"And bewitch the minds of the council members with your sorcery?" The king exclaimed. 

I snorted. "Perseus has no power over magic, father. He once cast a spell to make a book levitate and had pink hair for a month." 

"Hey!" My husband whined. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone! Besides, Hecate makes it look way easier than it actually is." 

Zeus would have none of this. 

He launched his master bolt, and there was a flash of light. 

There was a loud clang, and the bolt hit the wall, pinned to the marble by Poseidon's trident.

"You shall not hurt them, brother," the sea god spat. 

I smirked. My father was an idiot. 

Percy stood by me, sword out with the tip resting on the floor. 

As the king of the gods fumed, my father in law got off his throne, coming over to greet us. 

"We will talk in detail later," the god stated. 

I nodded, watching as the Olympians turned on Zeus, fighting against him. 

Within five minutes, the lord of the sky was hanging by his foot, caught in the simple trap I had set. 

Unfortunately for him, it was made with a celestial bronze wire. 

Powerless, Zeus huffed. "I'll get out, and when I do, I'll punish you all!" 

After much discussion, a leader was chosen. 

Percy already had a stack of papers on his desk, much to his disdain. 

That night, my husband opted for a night with family, holding me close as we waited for Poseidon and Athena to arrive. 

Apparently, they'd been dating. 

I got the door, and Poseidon immediately went over to his son. 

Athena and I talked as the father and son caught up. 

Before long, the sea god was being introduced to his granddaughter. 

Percy hugged me from behind, kissing at my neck as Poseidon cooed my baby. 

"She's beautiful," the sea god murmured in adoration. 

"Just like her mother," my husband chimed in. 

I kissed his cheek and took the baby back, smiling as she curled up in my arms. "Ma-ma," Cassandra giggled. 

I smiled, cooing her as she continued to laugh. 

As the night came to an end, Athena and Poseidon left, Percy, holding the baby as we bade them a good night. 

After we put Cassandra to bed, Percy led me back to the bedroom, kissing at my neck some more. 

"Percy," I murmured. "We shouldn't." "Why?" He asked. "Cassie won't be crawling out of her crib and watching us. The walls are soundproof." 

I bit my lip. My husband had a good point, and I was horny. 

"It's been a while since you've touched me..." I murmured. 

My lover followed me to the bathroom, closing the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Percy PoV_ **

I kicked the door shut, eyes on my wife. 

I trapped her between the sink and myself, kissing her furiously. 

As Artemis pulled away for breath, she sat up on the counter and discarded her shirt. 

I followed her example before her lips found mine. 

Lips and teeth on each other, my wife was left in her panties, me in my boxers. 

My lover moaned loud enough for me to question the soundproofing as my lips met her breasts. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

His hands were on me, lips on my skin, and it was the most incredible feeling. 

Gods, it felt like it had been centuries since he'd touched me like that. 

The tub filled with cold water, and I gasped as I slipped in. 

"Why did you make it so cool?" I asked, aware that my nipples were now fully erect. 

"You're so hot, I figured you might need to cool down," Percy replied, cupping my breast. 

The water became much warmer as my husband kneaded my breasts, biting my neck. 

His hand glided up my thigh, and I shivered in anticipation. 

"Excited?" Percy asked huskily, nipping at my ear. 

I gasped as his thumb ran along my slit. 

"P-Percy," I stammered, grasping his shoulder as I felt something much larger brush against me. "S-stop t-t-teasing." 

"Mmmh, what first?" He pondered aloud. "Should I finger you? Oral? Or skip the foreplay all together?" 

I shook my head. 

"You want foreplay?" Percy guessed. "Your wish is my command." 

"Ohhh," I moaned, hands going to his hair as the man I loved started ravaging me. 

I continued to moan, pleasure overwhelming me as his tongue explored. 

My legs wrapped tightly around his head, and I screamed my lover's name in ecstasy as I had my first orgasm in over two months. 

Percy's head emerged, and he brought his lips to mine. "Shall we bring this back to bed?" 

I nodded, dazed. 

My husband slipped inside of me, eliciting a gasp as he stood. 

With me mounted on his member, Percy walked back to bed. 

I bit his neck in an attempt to keep from moaning with every step he took. 

Soon, I lay underneath my lover as he thrust in and out. 

I awoke in the morning on his chest, rubbing my eyes as I tried to sit up. 

Percy decided that it was best to sleep in, pulling me back to him. 

I giggled. "Percy! I need to get dressed. What if someone comes by?" 

"Then they'll learn to knock," he mumbled with a sleepy smile. 

I bit my lip as his hand ran up my backside, around my stomach, resting at my breast. 

I removed his hand. "Not now. I need to feed Cassie." 

My husband sighed, releasing me to do as I wished before slowly showing signs of a functioning being. 

I slipped on a clean pair of panties and sweatpants, grabbing one of Percy's shirts as I went to check on my baby girl. 

She did her best to sit up, and I started smelling something rather foul. 

After changing her diaper, I lifted the shirt to breastfeed her. 

As Cassandra had her breakfast, my   
husband walked over in a shirt and sweatpants, mugs of warm nectar in hand. 

I handed Cassie to her father as I took the nectar. 

We curled up on the couch, allowing our daughter to familiarize herself with the family pet that doubled as a security dog. 

"Gods, Percy," I murmured. "My legs are so sore." 

"You wanted it," he replied, pulling me close. 

I sat there, curled up in my husband's lap as we watched our child play with the dog. 

With a clap of thunder, Styx appeared. 

I gulped. "Hello, Styx." 

The goddess looked over at our child. 

"You are aware that there's a second punishment for breaking an oath on my name, yes?" She asked. 

I nodded, feeling Percy's hands on mine. 

"Artemis," he began hesitantly. "What is she talking about?" 

I bit my lip. "Styx has come to administer an illness." 

"The illness was known to mortals as the Black Plague," Styx explained. "This one just isn't contagious." 

"No," Percy shook his head. "Give it to me instead." 

I kissed my husband and looked over at baby Cassandra. "Cassie, mommy loves you." Cassie smiled. "I wuv you tu mama." I smiled, then felt a prick in my arm. Immediately, I began to cough up ichor. 

Percy put the television on for Cassie and carried me to the bedroom. 

He wiped the ichor from the corner of my mouth and left godly foods by my nightstand. 

"Rest, love," he whispered. "I'll take care of things. You just focus on getting over this sickness, okay?" 

I nodded, curling up and falling asleep. 

When I awoke from a deep slumber, Percy lay next to me with an arm around my waist. 

I began to cough, feeling bad for waking my husband. 

He reached over and grabbed a tissue, wiping the ichor from my chin. 

My lover then began spoon-feeding me a nectar-ambrosia soup. 

"I'm going to ask Athena if there's anything that can be done," the father of my child explained, grabbing his coat. "Arnold's watching Cassie, and you just need to ask for me, okay?" 

I nodded. "Percy...I know this seems bad, but I am a goddess. Even if this sickness kills me, which is highly unlikely, I will reform." 

"The thought of losing you scares me, Artemis," he whispered. "I know it wouldn't be forever, but it scares me. I'm not used to the concept that getting killed means going away to reform and just come back later." 

"I know you're in pain, Artemis," Percy told me. "I know you're a strong woman, but I hate knowing that you're in pain. You're right here in front of me, and I'm not helping you get better. I-" 

I slapped him. "Shut up, Percy." He looked completely and utterly confused. 

"I'm immortal. You were born mortal, and you don't understand that this isn't fatal," I said. "Yes, it hurts. It's painful to cough up ichor, but it's not the first time. I know you love me, but as much as you want to, you can't just make it go away. Go ahead and see if anything gets rid of this sickness, but don't be upset if there isn't." 

My husband gaped at me for a minute before kissing my forehead and leaving. 

He came back fifteen minutes later with a vial of dark liquid. 

"What on Olympus is that," I asked, sitting up. 

"Black Plague antidote," Percy replied. "And Athena explained the immortality thing. Getting fatally injured for us is like a fish being released after getting hooked. The fish is injured from the hook, but it   
heals easily." 

I nodded and consumed the antidote. 

Definitely one of the most disgusting things I've ever tasted. 

I became very tired, barely hearing my husband explain this was normal. 

He took me into his arms, kissing my forehead before laying me back in bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Percy PoV_ **

I'm glad to say my wife made a full recovery from the Black Plague, though still showing signs of tiredness from time to time. 

I was swamped in paperwork, but I did my best to put my family first. 

As I read through one of the files on my desk, I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"I made dinner," Artemis said softly, sitting in my lap. "Cassie's a bit tired, so I want to get her fed that way she actually sleeps through the night." 

I grasped her hand. "Thank you for being so good to me." 

She leaned closer, nose brushing mine. I closed the gap, pressing my lips to hers. "I love you," I whispered against her lips. 

"I love you too," Artemis murmured. "I just wish you spent more time as a family man." 

"I'm trying," I responded. "I have something worked out. I'm just going to be very busy this next week, okay?" 

"And after this you come home?" My wife asked. "Cassie needs her father." 

I nodded. "Now, how about that wonderful smelling food you cooked up?" 

My lover yelped in surprise, clinging to my neck as I carried her to the dining table. 

After setting her down, I went to grab Cassie. 

Now five years old, my baby girl could stand, walk, read, and have a conversation. 

She stretched her arms up toward me. "Daddy? 

I smiled, picking her up. "How are you doing, baby girl?" 

"I'm good. I drew a hectapus!" She   
exclaimed. 

"What's a hectapus?" I asked, walking back over to the dining table with her rested on my hip. 

"Well, an octopus has eight tentacles, so it has octo in it. A hectapus is like an octopus, but it has six tentacles," my daughter explained, proud of herself. 

I kissed her forehead, sitting her down in the booster seat. 

"Are you staying for dinner, Daddy?" Cassandra asked. 

I smiled and nodded. "After tonight, I'm going to be really busy for a little bit, but then I'll come back and stay forever." 

Her eyes widened. "Forever?" 

"Yes, baby, forever," I clarified. 

After that family night, I was swamped with even more work. 

You see, I had been elected president of Olympus. It was established to typically be ten-year terms unless the president brought in a replacement that was then approved by the people. 

Of course, everyone would approve of Hestia, and I didn't need to help her with anything, but transferring out still came with lots of paperwork. 

What felt like millennium later, which was actually a week, it was time for the announcement. 

I straightened my tie and cleared my throat, heading out onto the stage to stand at the podium. 

After I had finished the speech, Hestia took over and I left the stage. 

As expected, Hestia was immediately approved. I was officially the former president of Olympus. 

I went home and took my shoes off, heading back to the master bedroom to change out of the suit. 

"The black one goes better," I heard my wife say. 

I turned to see the woman I loved, now visibly pregnant with our second child. 

She kissed my cheek, holding my hand to her stomach as the little guy kicked. 

"Should we tell her now?" I asked. 

My wife nodded, and I followed her to the living room. 

"Is Daddy staying now?" Cassie asked without looking up at us. 

"Yes, yes I am," I said, picking up my daughter. 

"We have a surprise for you, Cassie," Artemis said with a hand on her stomach. 

"Does it have to do with mommy's belly getting bigger?" Our child asked. 

We nodded. "Cassie, you're going to have a baby brother!" 

"Really?" She asked. 

Artemis nodded. "He's still in my tummy right now, but he won't be there for long." 

Cassie hugged me around the neck, and I pulled my wife close for a family hug. 

**AN: The end! And here are the other works by me, TheSonofTartarus, since this is already 20 chapters; and I did not want to complicate things.  
1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia  
 ******


End file.
